


Seven Months

by danaheeroduomax



Series: Mutation Series [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaheeroduomax/pseuds/danaheeroduomax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This picks up right after Season Two.  It fills in the gaps between seasons 2 & 3.  This is an Alternate Universe where there are mutations, things like Beth being able to share a persons pain with a simple touch, or Carl who can barrow a mutation and so on.  Everyone is infected and they have no idea what is in store for them next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September

**Author's Note:**

> For this story I won't be putting POV for every point of view that switches due to how this one was written, the name will just be present so you won't get lost in who is speaking. Each chapter is a month, and I will be skipping days that aren't important.

September

**Day 6**

_Glenn_

Last night, Rick made it pretty clear that his word was law, he didn’t want to be questioned, he wanted to be obeyed.  He made all the decisions, our group was no longer a democracy.  To make matters worse we also no longer had a safe place to stay, and to top it all off Lori and I were pregnant.  So Maggie, Daryl, T-Dog and I were out scrounging up some supplies and gas.  While Rick and the others were back at the camp getting cleaned up at a small pond where the waterfall was.

There were several things we’d left back at the farm, like: clothes, bags, tents, sleeping pallets, mine and Lori’s prenatal vitamins, our medication stash, and most importantly water and food.  Daryl and T-Dog were checking out the convince store right next to the gas station of a small town that we’d driven past yesterday before the van ran out.  We’d taken the VW bug, because it could fit all four of us, though Daryl did put up a little bit of a fight with me coming.  He thought I’d be safer at camp, but I knew that they’d need my skills as a scavenger.

Maggie and I were in the only department store in the town, there were a few walkers that weren’t that hard to take care of.  Then we grabbed some shopping bags and started stuffing whatever we could find that we needed into them.

Things had changed, but that was okay, because Daryl told me late last night as we laid there trying to get some sleep that he forgave me, he would give Maggie a chance to prove herself but he would never forgive her for going against my wishes and kissing me when I was in a vulnerable position after Daryl got shot by Andrea.  I understood this, so did Maggie and she accepted what she was being given.

I was on one of the maternity aisles knowing both Lori and I would need them eventually, but they were women’s clothes and I really didn’t want to wear women’s clothing.  Unfortunately I needed something because my jeans were already starting to feel a little tight on me.  “Hey Glenn, you wanna get some baby clothes, for when you and Lori have your babies?”  Maggie asked as she walked up behind me.

I looked at her.  “That sounds good.”  I agreed.  “What do you think Lori would like?” I asked about the maternity clothes for   Maggie helped me grab some shirts and pants, that were cheery, because appeartly an expectant mother must before cheerful.  Frankly some of the clothes looked a little over the top, between flowers and ruffles.  Once we’d gotten enough, Maggie headed to the baby aisle to grab clothes for boys and girls.

I did find some regular looking jeans and white t-shirts for pregnant women that wasn’t too bad and would fit me when I got bigger, I just didn’t have a choice so I grabbed a few of each.

“Maggie.”  T-Dog called from the front entrance a few minutes later

“Glenn.”  Daryl called as well.

“Over here.”  Maggie and I both called out, we moved into the open so they could see us. Daryl turned to T-Dog and told him to head out to the car.  T-Dog nodded and left, then Daryl walked over to us, he wrapped his arm around me and kissed me, I gladly kissed back.

He pulled away after a minute.  “We need to get going, walkers are headed right for us, another herd.”  Daryl informed us, he moved to our pile of bags and grabbed several, Maggie and I each grabbed the rest, came to ten full shopping bags of stuff.  We followed him out and loaded it all into the trunk next to the gas cans Daryl and T-Dog had gotten filled, then we just got into the car when we saw and heard the walkers coming.  Daryl pushed on the gas pedal as he drove us back to camp.

* * *

 

_Rick_

While Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn and Maggie went to scavenge up supplies and gas I was getting the rest of the group organized, there was some stuff in the van that we cleared out to make space, and Carol made a comment about wanting to shoot better, so I made a plan to teach her.  I’d have her shooting like a pro in no time.  After getting the van situated the others started to clean up at the small pond with the waterfall from the dam at the lake we were next to.

I moved to one of the walls to keep watch, I felt the wind blowing as fall was approaching and that got my mind thinking on winter and I knew that we wouldn’t be safe out in the open, we needed to get things organized and prepared for the colder weather that was coming in.

Hershel had just gotten back, and Beth was the last one as she headed to the pond.  Hershel started up another fire, while Carol, Carl and Lori were sitting around it, or against the walls.  I sat down on the a blanket I’d placed for the watchman, the riffle on my lap as I watched  the perimeter waiting for the scavenger party to return.

It was about half an hour later when I heard the engine, I turned and saw the car coming back down the street from a town we’d saw a few hours before the van could go no further.  It was a good sign to see them coming back I had started to get worried.  Daryl parked and got out.  “Okay, we got a full car and several cans of gas.”  T-Dog called to us.  The rest got to their feet and headed to the car to unload the back, Beth finished and arrived.  “Daryl, Glenn y’all can get cleaned up now.”  Beth informed them as she moved to check through the bags like the rest so that everyone has what they needed.

“No, I know what you two will do, Maggie you first, then T-Dog, Daryl I need your help with the engine, Glenn get the supplies situated with the rest of the women.”  I instructed knowing that Daryl and Glenn were going to take the longest, I didn’t blame them right now things were quiet and peaceful, so they deserved to have the time with no one else waiting behind them, a look in Daryl’s eyes told me he understood.  Glenn didn’t complain as they moved to obey, so that was a step in the direction I wanted them to go.

* * *

 

_Andrea_

“Then Michael of course pulls this stupid prank on the senior, he switched the answer keys he’d stolen with a fake and the senior flunked.  Naturally Michael ends up gloating and the senior over hears, and that was all it took, the senior lost it.  I can’t even remember his name, but Michael, him, I’ll never forget.”  I paused in my story as Michonne moved to check my legs which had been going numb, they were bruised and sore from the running and falling I’d done yesterday.

“Continue.”  Michonne said as she rubbed her hands together then moved to massage the tense muscles to ease the pain and quicken the healing time.  Groaned at first but then moaned as it helped.

“So senior over heard and he walks up to Michael as he continues to brag outside the Quaid and hits him, in front of everyone.  He continued to hit him, until security pulled him off, Micheal’s face was a mess, the girls were screaming and all I could think was that if I did anything I could get expelled and never become a lawyer.  So I didn’t do anything, and what I regret most about that moment, was that I hated the plaid skirt I’d picked to wear that morning, ironic really.  Considering that now I miss that stupid plaid skirt.”  I finished as tears ran down my cheeks.

Instead of giving me comfort, she finished the message, stood up and mentioned something about hunting before leaving.  I wasn’t alone though, I had the ghouls to protect me from the walkers.  But the silence gave me time to think, that’s why I talked, so I didn’t have to think about the people I missed, the friends who left me, who I may never see again. 

* * *

 

_Daryl_

Once everything was taken care, the clothes, food and first-aid supplies had been split up, the van now had gas and the engine was checked, everything was good to go.  Maggie and T-Dog finished cleaning up, so it was our turn.  We went to the small pond that the waterfall drains into, it has a cannel so it ends up back in the lake, it was the perfect place for me and Glenn to finally reconnect after everything that had happened on the farm.

I walked up behind Glenn and wrapped my arms around his waist, he leaned back against me, I kissed his neck, and then slowly pulled the hem of his shirt taking it off over his head.  He turned around and pressed his hands to my chest, then spread them under my leather jacket as it slid off.

We had the time, Rick had told us that we would leave first thing in the morning, allowing us to go slow and really enjoy this time instead of rushing through it.  Glenn removed my shirt, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, I kissed him.  Glenn moaned as he opened up for my tongue to explore, our eyes closing as I kissed him long and deep.  His arms wrapped around my waist his hands splaying against my back as I tasted him, there were spices, meats and just something that was all Glenn.

I pulled away after a moment as Glenn’s hands moved from my back to my arms, I looked at him as he started to back up into the small pond we were using to clean off.  We stopped moving as we looked at the intention in each other’s eyes, we quickly removed the rest of our clothing before getting into the cold water.  It wasn’t going to be cold for long as we started kissing again.

I roamed my hands down Glenn’s chest, his nipples were real sensitive due to the pregnancy so I avoided them as Glenn moved to the side and laid back on the grass.  I put my hands under his knees and moved them to wrap around my waist.  Glenn smiled as he knew what was going to happen and he was already getting hard just from the idea, I had to admit so was I.

I used the water as lube to open him up, it had been a while so I wanted to take it nice and slow, this wasn’t just a fuck, this, here, what Glenn and I were about to do was usually called making love.  I didn’t like calling sex that, but in this case with Glenn I’d make an exception.

Glenn moaned as he gripped the grass while my fingers were inside his ass as I loosened and stretched him open to accept my dick with as little pain as possible.  Glenn tightened his legs around my waist as I lined myself up, I looked into Glenn’s eyes and saw nothing but trust and love.  I knew with that one look that he truly did not want to be with Maggie, that he didn’t just make that choice because he was pregnant with my kid.

No, he made that decision because he does, love me, I knew this, I could see it and feel from him.  I just wasn’t ready to say it, I may have felt it in my heart but to confess it, out in the open was something I didn’t think I’d ever be able to do.  Glenn knew this and he had accepted it.

I eased my way inside, Glenn arched his back in ecstasy as he stifled a moan not wanting the others to hear, they knew what we were doing, they’d have to be idiots not to.  I was panting as I fully sheathed myself inside Glenn.  Glenn moved and wrapped his hands around my neck and looked me in the eyes as he kissed me again and whispered those three words, the ones I couldn’t bring myself to utter.

“I love you.”  He whispered against my lips, and sealed that declaration against them, I returned the kiss, then pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in.  Glenn moaned, which I swallowed in the kiss, so we wouldn’t be heard, not by walkers or our group.

I hadn’t put a condom on, Glenn was pregnant and we didn’t have any so I had decided that at that moment it didn’t really matter that I started to fuck him bareback.  Soon I was grunting and moaning as I rutted inside him and he moaned and thrashed and held on as we were both losing our selves to the pleasure of each other’s body.

It had been so long since we’d been joined like this and ten minutes later we were both crying out as we came, we were sweaty and entangled around each other halfway in, halfway out of the water, panting and catching our breath.  We didn’t speak as we calmed, I pulled out, then Glenn unwrapped his legs around my waist and stood up next to me.  He cupped his hand in the water and brought it up to wash away the sweat, blood, grime and cum off of me.

I followed Glenn’s lead and we continued to wash each other until we were as clean as we’d get without soap, neither T-Dog or I got to that aisle before I heard the herd heading our way and we had to leave.  Shampoo, soap and shaving cream were things we’d have to find later.  In the meantime we’d all have to deal with it.

We got out and started changing when something caught my senses.  “Glenn, move, now.”  I told him in a hushed whisper, I finished slipping on my boots and he grabbed his shirt while his jeans were still undone.  He heard the urgency in my voice as I grabbed my shirt and jacket and we both ran for the group while pulling our shirts on.

“Rick!”  Glenn called as we got closer, everyone looked at us as they were about to set to make dinner from some of the can goods we’d been able to find.  Rick stood up and looked at us as we arrived, T-Dog was back on the wall, Carl was in Lori’s arms while she sat next to Carol and Maggie, Hershel and Beth next to them as Hershel was just putting fresh fire wood on the pit

“What is, what’s wrong?”  Rick asked as we stopped.

“Rick, walkers are headed this way.”  I paused as I heard more coming from the other direction.  “From both directions.”  I finished.

“Shit, pack up we’re leaving.”  Rick ordered, everyone stood and immediately grabbed the clothes they had been sorting and were going to change into and packed it all in the vehicles.  Carol got in the VW with Hershel’s family, while Glenn took a seat in the van with Rick’s family and T-Dog.  I got back on my bike and Rick lead us away just as the walkers came out of the woods, I took the rear for the moment, things seemed good, but it was going to become a struggle this winter as things went from good to worse too bad to worse again, things I knew would never be perfect, but I would make the most of everyday with Glenn.

 

**Day 19**

_Carol_

We weren’t blind, we could see that something had changed between Rick and Lori, he didn’t talk to her unless he had to, he barely slept in the same tent, and he never looked at her without distain in his eyes.  We don’t know what had happened, though that night, a couple of weeks after we lost the farm we finally got answers.

The guys were putting up the tents except for Daryl who was out hunting for our dinner, the girls and I were building a camp fire and checking the canned goods we’d gotten at our last stop to see what we could cook.  I was standing next to Lori as she had decided to wash some of the clothes.  “Lori, what’s going on between you and Rick?”  I asked softly, I was one of the few in the group who’d been clueless about Lori’s relationship with Shane.

“It’s a long story.”  Lori said, it seemed she really didn’t want to talk about it, I was willing to let it go but Rick had been nearby unnoticed and decided that we all deserved to know, since others had been talking about it and a few rumors had gotten started.

Once Daryl got back and dinner was cooked we were sitting around the fire trying to stay warm when Rick stood as he spoke up.  “So questions have been going around and rumors are spreading, I’m going to set things straight.  The affair between Lori and Shane happened when she believed I was dead, the fact that she couldn’t decide who she loved more, is what caused the problems with Shane.”  Rick sounded bitter and we couldn’t really blame him, he had to kill his best friend who tried to murder him because Lori confessed she didn’t know who the father was.

“Isn’t that right Lori, you don’t know who the father of the baby is, well I’m going to set that straight, the baby’s mine.  Now that you all know the questions and rumors can stop.”  Rick finished, then sat back down to continue eating the piece of rabbit he’d received.  Daryl and Glenn kept quite as they ate, T-Dog, Maggie and Beth didn’t say anything, neither did I or Hershel, we all continued to eat.

The rest of what had happened came out over the next couple of days, Lori’s confused feelings, mixed signals and then confessing her emotions to the unstable man that Shane had become, who then acted on his feelings and tried to kill her husband and father of her children.  But the real question was, had she wished that it was Shane that had lived.  With all that said we stopped asking questions believing we had the whole story of what had happened in that field, we were wrong, because Rick never once mentioned Carl, or how he truly defeated Shane that night.

 

**Day 27**

_Andrea_

Michonne took a knife out of her boot and held it by the blade, then very quickly tossed it in the direction of a rodent we spotted, for the last several weeks she had been teaching me to survive, hunt, track, and to hide in plain sight.  She threw the knife, it spun then embedded itself in the stomach of the rodent, upon closer inspection it was a raccoon.

Which would be different from rabbits, squirrels, and rats.  As Autumn was getting closer animals like deer’s and the like were becoming rare, as for the walkers not quite as rare, but as long as we had Michonne’s pets they never noticed us.

It felt like life for me, us, had slowed down.  There had been a time when I would’ve been rushing to work, home, work again, dating didn’t exist, and then I decided to take one summer off and go on a road trip with my sister who’d decided to take couple of years backpacking before going to college.  I had forced myself to slow down to spend three months with Amy, requested by my parents.

We made it to Atlanta and everything changed, my life was over, dating, work, family it was all gone in the blink of an eye.  People started to get mutations and come back from the dead, eating each other, the thought of all that had changed and been lost…made me sick.

I had wanted to die, now I was just trying to survive, learning from a woman who barely spoke, she hardly even acknowledged me, never stopped me from talking though.  The whole time she skinned the raccoon and set about cooking it, I talked about my parents, my sister, I didn’t ask questions at first, I wasn’t sure if she’d answer me if I did, so I talked about myself.  Things that had gone wrong.  It didn’t seem to bother her.

She put a stick through the raccoon and put it over the fire as the sun set.  “They left you.”  Michonne finally said, I’d told her all about the walkers on the farm and being left behind.

“Yes, the farm was over run, and everyone was in danger.  They must’ve thought I got caught, I don’t blame them, I’m not angry about it.”  I assured her.

“You are.”  Michonne told me.

“No I’m not.”  I said, I was a little be upset and angry about being abandoned by my group, who I thought were my friends.

“You are.”  It wasn’t a question, there was no doubt in her voice, somehow MIchonne just knew I was lying, I wanted to ask how.  I didn’t, I should’ve explored this intuition that Michonne seemed to have, it could be a mutation, or just a heightened sixth sense, I didn’t question it.  I didn’t want to know, these mutations had done nothing but cause problems.  I was also a little jealous, why didn’t I have one.  I didn’t know then, that I had something so much more important than a mutation.


	2. October

October

**Day 1**

_Daryl_

I was in the woods hunting, only instead of it being for dinner it was to kill walkers.  I heard them near the camp that night, there was only a few in the distance that were heading our way.  So I had kissed Glenn’s sleeping forehead before I put on my pants and grabbed my crossbow, though now in retrospect I should’ve at least grabbed my jacket considering how much the temperature, especially at night had been dropping.

I shivered again as I could hear them eating, I informed T-Dog who’d been keeping watch, that I was going to take out a couple of walker problems.  T-Dog wanted to come, but I told him that he needed to keep watch in case there were others I hadn’t heard, if so and they needed to pack up and leave to just shout and I’d come back.

I finally got around some of the trees that were obscuring my vision of the walkers which were feasting on a fallen deer.  The first one that noticed me was once a woman, blood running down her neck were a gaping wound had been, looked like a walker just like her had taken a chunk out of her neck before she turned, now it was just a decade mess as she growled and started stumbling over to me.  I raised my crossbow and shot her in the head, she fell back on the deer which got the others attention.

I quickly reloaded as I backed up, the other two were men, one had to have been in his fifties before he died turning into this disgusting walker that was covered in blood, boils and flesh that was falling off.

I shot him in the eye with my other arrow, I slung my crossbow onto my back as I pulled out my hunting knife while the last one got to its feet, a man, I made an educated guess that he use to have money before the world went to shit from the fact that he was wearing a once impressive and expensive, custom tailored suit, though now it was just ripped and bloody rags of a suit.  I held the handle of my knife as I waited for him to move toward me, as he reached for me I stabbed my blade into his forehead and followed him to the ground.

I pulled my knife out, I looked down and saw a ring on the guys finger, the fingers were decade and disgusting but the ring.  I figured I could clean it up and maybe disinfect it with some boiled water and it’d be good as new.  It was silver, with this Celtic design on it, intertwining around the band.  I took my knife and cut the walkers finger, and removed the ring, I wiped off the blood before sheathing my knife and standing back up.  I shivered as another breeze passed by, goose bumps rose on my skin as I turned and headed back to camp, ring firmly in hand.

I got back and nodded the okay to T-Dog as he looked from where he was leaning against one of the trees.  We’d set up camp at the edge of the woods right next to the road where our vehicles were hiding us from the easy view of walkers and survivors.

The fire was dying, so T-Dog was bundled the best he could, I heard Rick getting up to start his watch so T-Dog could get some sleep that night, I got back in our tent just as Glenn stirred noticing I wasn’t there.  I quickly hid the ring and then moved next to Glenn.  He opened his eyes and mumbled sleepily, I barely made out the question.  “‘ere ‘ere ‘u?”  Glenn closed his eyes again as I moved my hand around his waist and bent down kissing the bulge his stomach made.

Glenn smiled as I kissed him and rubbed my hand along the curve of his stomach to his back, I continued to kiss his stomach.  It woke him some so this time it was easier to understand what he was saying.  “Keep that up and we’ll never go back to sleep.”  Glenn warned, I smirked as I moved to his lips and gave him a real kiss.

I pulled the covers back over us as I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same.  He closed his eyes and rested his head on my chest as he shivered against me, I ran my hand down his back as I kissed his head, then closed my eyes and fell back to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning I woke early as I could hear Rick getting the others up, it was time to eat and pack up, we never stayed in one place more than a night or two, we had to keep moving it’s safer that way.  Today we were heading into a small neighborhood that Rick marked on the map, we were hoping for food and/or shelter there.

We did find food, as for shelter there were to many walkers around and more on the way to deem it safe to stay for long.  With my hearing it aided them that month in staying ahead of the herds.

* * *

 

**Day 11**

_Glenn_

I was near a lake washing some of our clothing, it was a more peaceful day, the nights were getting colder and Daryl was predicting snow in a few more weeks as winter got closer.  The bright side this cold weather seemed to be slowing down the walkers.  Though while they were slowing down my hormones and exhaustion were not.

I was tired all the time and hungry, I noticed the same thing from Lori, I asked her about it and she said it was normal, that it should get better once we both reached our second trimester, at least we hoped, she said it was worse for me because this was my first pregnancy, while she’d already done this once.

While I was cleaning the laundry T-Dog was keeping watch, one of Rick’s new rules was that no one went anywhere away from the group alone.  Daryl almost got bit a few days ago when he’d gone off by himself for some unknown reason, it wasn’t to hunt, we all knew that, but he wasn’t talking so Rick laid down the law.

Daryl didn’t argue and so that’s how I came to be guarded by T-Dog while I was washing and trying to keep us as clean as possible.  I was just wringing some of the shirts out about to hang them on the line when I heard Daryl relieve T-Dog, I glanced over as he set his bow down against a tree and then walked over to me.

He wrapped his arm around my waist his hand resting on my stomach.  “It’s been at least a week since our last quite moment together.”  Daryl whispered in my ear.

I smiled as I leaned back against him, Daryl moved to kiss along my neck and throat as his hand moved up my shirt, I moaned as I felt my jeans being undone, Daryl continued to kiss along my neck to my shoulder blades then stopped.  I turned around in his arms and faced him, I kissed him on the lips, he returned it as our tongues battled for dominance, though Daryl won, he always wins.

I closed my eyes along with Daryl as we continued to make out while Daryl helped me out of my shirt, only breaking the kiss to pull it over my head then returned as my hands ran down his body as I started to remove his jacket with the angle wings on the back.

I was panting as we started fumbling for each other’s jeans, I was all thumbs as I tried to get Daryl’s zipper down so Daryl took care of it for both of us and we quickly pushed our jeans down and kicked them off before wrapping our arms around each other as we continued making out, it was needy, and desperate as we finished undressing and slid to the leaf covered ground.

Daryl knelt between my legs as I moved them to wrap around his waist, he put his fingers in his mouth as we didn’t have any lube at the moment, he slipped them inside, I moaned and tossed my head back in pleasure as I closed my eyes to feeling of being stretched.  Soon he pulled his fingers out, spat on his hand and rubbed it along his cock to ease the way as he started to push inside me.

Soon he was thrusting and I pushed back to meet his thrusts as we panted and groaned, moaned and I bit the inside of my wrist to keep from crying out.  I saw Daryl bite his lip as we both neared our climax.  I cried out into my arm as I came and Daryl followed shortly after, he eased down so he wasn’t on top of me, he pulled out as he laid next to me his arm around my waist.

He grabbed one of the blankets that I had been going to wash and covered us with it, I smiled as we just got our breathing under control and just relaxed, Daryl moved to grab his pants and pulled a small, battered, brown, rather ugly looking box from his jeans pocket.  I wasn’t sure when he found, but on one of our scavenger hunts he had, he placed it on my stomach.

“Open it up.”  Daryl requested, I moved my hand to the box and took the top off, inside was a silver ring, clean pristine, with a Celtic design around the band, looked like it was my size.  I was speechless, by what this could mean exactly, Daryl spoke a moment later to clear up my confusion.  “Will you marry me?”

I looked at him, tears of joy in my eyes, I was chocked up by my emotions as I nodded, he smiled and hugged me.  Then took the ring out of the box, which he tossed into the stream, then he took my hand and slipped it onto my ring finger, I knew where Daryl had gotten it, I knew that I would forever cherish and love it.  This ring would never leave my finger if I had any say in the matter.

We started kissing again and Daryl was so lost in it _he_ didn’t even hear the footsteps coming to our location until a gasp of.  “Oh, God, I’m so sorry.”  We parted and saw that it was Carol, she turned around to look in the other direction then at the two naked men under the blanket making out.

“Carol, what is it?”  Daryl asked concerned.

“Rick…Rick said we had to move out, a storms coming along the horizon and he wants to find some shelter for the night.”  Carol informed us with her back turned.  “I’ll let Rick know it’ll be a few minutes.”  Carol said before rushing back to where camp had been getting set up.

After she left I started laughing in embarrassment, Daryl looked at me and soon he was laughing too.  It took a minute for us to calm down.  “We better get dressed.”  I suggested, Daryl agreed with a nod, he kissed the top of my head and then together we got back into our clothes, took down the laundry and I grabbed the blanket before we headed back to the camp that was disassembling as clouds were moving in from the east, dark, rolling clouds with flashes of lighting, I didn’t hear the thunder but Daryl did.

We got in our vehicles, I was with Rick’s family and Carol this time in the van as Rick led us out in another direction, and T-Dog was with Hershel’s family in the VW while Daryl was on his bike at the rear.  I continued to look at the ring on my finger as Rick drove, Carol in the passenger seat.  Carl was sitting next to me, Lori next to him.

“Glenn can I ask you something?”  Carl asked.

“You just did kiddo, but go ahead and ask something else.”  I teased, Carl laughed before asking what he really wanted to know.

“Where did you get that ring, it’s cool.”  Carl asked, I had smiled the moment Daryl proposed and I just couldn’t stop.

“Well Carl, it was a present.”  I looked at Lori as she saw the ring as well, she knew, she just knew.  It wasn’t hard for her to figure it out, after all it was on my right ring finger.

“Carl, he’ll tell us more about it when he’s ready.”  Lori told him, Carl looked at her, I felt bad for Lori.  After everything that happened back on the farm Rick had started treating Lori differently, after the revelation of what had truly gone down between Lori, Shane and Rick.  Carl started acting different too, he started to learn how to protect himself, look out for himself, and rely on himself, he would ignore Lori and stopped listening to her instruction all together.  It appeared as if he neither wanted nor needed her mothering at the moment, and that was pain for her I’m sure, because I would never want my child to never want or need me, no matter how old or what happens in the past to drive them away.

Carl slowly but surely became a productive, and helpful member of our group, growing up years before his time.  He was only twelve, but he had to make decisions that not even an adult had to make, decisions that I child should never even have to face, like weather or not to take a life.  A living human life, but that was something we were all starting to face after the fall at the farm.

The car fell silent then, and for several hours no one said anything until Rick finally turned onto a neighborhood that was mostly empty, he pulled up to one of the bigger houses, we grabbed our knives and implements to take out any walkers that might be residing in the two story brown stone.

I got out with Carl and Lori.  Daryl, Rick, Hershel and T-Dog got together.  “Okay, we’re going to go in formation, we are a strike team, we go in first clear the house then the rest follow.”  Rick instructed them, they agreed, prepared themselves and then Rick kicked in the door, Daryl and T-Dog flanked him on either side, Hershel watched their back as they quickly took out the four walkers in the house, including the ones up stairs.

The rest of us entered as the storm finally hit and it started to pour down rain that could drench you in seconds, freezing rain at that, and the wind too was so cold.  It was just a miserable night as we set up house, putting down our sleeping bags.

Daryl and Rick came back downstairs in a hurry.  Daryl wrapped his arms around me and held me close his right hand resting on my baby bump.  “No one goes upstairs.”  Rick ordered as he too touched Lori’s bump and his other arm around Carl.  I don’t what they had seen, but whatever it had been had shaken Rick and Daryl to the core.

As we sat down, after we found some can goods in the pantry for dinner Daryl looked at me, he was ready.  I set my can of peaches down and cleared my throat to get their attention before I started.  “Daryl and I have some news.”  They all looked at us, I moved to hold his hand and he smiled at me.  “We’re engaged.”  I announced all happy as I showed them my ring, they were ecstatic.

“That’s wonderful.”  Lori and Carol said.  Maggie and Beth started asking questions of how it happened.

“Congratulations.”  Rick said as Carl took another look at the ring.

“Rick, would you do the honors of marring us off?”  Daryl asked.  That I hadn’t been expecting but I certainly agreed that Rick should be the one, he was our leader.

“Of course, when do you want to do it?”  Rick asked.

“Not now, not tonight or tomorrow.”  I told him as Daryl wrapped his arm around me and held me close.  We needed to discuss how we wanted to get married.  Rick agreed rather pleased at this, and then looked at his wife and that look of happiness was gone.

I told the girls how he proposed without all the details, mostly that we were just lying together and he popped the question.  The conversation stopped then as we all finished our canned food and headed to bed.

I laid with Daryl my arm around his waist, head on his chest as his arm was wrapped around my shoulders holding me close.  “Daryl, what did you see upstairs?”  I asked softly as I heard Maggie snoring and Rick was upstairs keeping watch out one of the windows, while Lori slept on one side of the room and Carl near Beth on the other.  It was sad, but I was choosing to ignore the problems in our group and focus on me and Daryl.

“You don’t want to know, trust me, do not go up there.”  Daryl whispered in my ear before kissing the top of my head and once more pressing his hand to my belly protectively, I knew right then, I’d never ask again, he was right.   _I_ did _not_ want to know. 

* * *

 

**Day 30**

_Daryl_

We talked about getting married, we knew that we didn’t have to actually do a wedding, not any more.  But, he wanted to hear: the until death do us part and say our vows and you are now married, and all that.  Caring about him and his wants I was willing to wait until he felt the moment was right.

His belly got bigger and now he was wearing the jeans he’d gotten for this moment so he wouldn’t have to wear the girlie maternity clothes that he’d picked out.  The manliest of the women’s maternity shirts and jeans he had managed to find, but he was delaying the inevitable as long as possible, I’d seen them, I didn’t blame him.

It was late afternoon and the clouds were rolling in for another storm, a bad storm.  I could feel it in the air, right now we were walking, since the VW and Van were low on gas so we had left them on the side of the road a few miles back to find some.  The girls didn’t want to stay behind and I wasn’t about to leave Glenn back there, he was the best scavenger in the group, so we were moving through the middle of a town, small, the gas station in sight.  No walkers though and that concerned me, cause I couldn’t hear any either, and that didn’t feel right.

“Daryl.”  Glenn whispered as he gripped my hand, I looked at him concerned at first then he pointed to a small building, it wasn’t a chapel, it wasn’t a church, it was a white building that was a small court house.  It was two stories, with a patched roof and stairs, but also stained glass windows of people getting married, men, women, and I had to agree.  This place would be perfect.

“Rick.”  I called, he turned and looked at us.  “Now, we want to get married here, now.”  I pointed to the building, Rick looked at it, and then at the others, they were watching us.

“T-Dog, Hershel, grab the gas, girls scavenge up food and supplies, we will all convene at the court house in one hour.  You two, prepare to get married, for better or worse.”  Rick instructed everyone on their jobs.  They all set out to get it done quickly.

Lori forced Carl to go with her and the other women to scavenge for supplies while T-Dog and Hershel got gas, Glenn, Rick and I headed into the court house to clear it out of any walkers.  My mistake was an hour later when everyone got inside after we cleared out the dead, that I heard them, they were miles off, or so I assumed.  I could hear the stumbling and the growling and groaning, but I said nothing.

You know why…because I wanted to get married, I wanted to get married to Glenn when and where Glenn wanted to have the wedding.  He wanted here, where he felt that it was perfect.  He was growing out of his clothes, he was only a few months pregnant and he was starting to get uncomfortable, he was horny all the time and his chest and nipples were tender and sore it was embarrassing for him.

If he wanted one moment to feel normal, to feel perfect I wasn’t going to ruin that by telling them that walkers were headed our way, that we’d have to forget it and go, because damn it I wanted too.

So I kept my mouth shut, Beth and Maggie with Carl sat on one side.  Lori and Hershel sat on the other side of the aisle that Glenn and I had created.  They were just flip chairs that we’d found in a closet and set up for our friends.  Carol stood by Glenn, T-Dog by me as I stood across from Glenn on the right where the groom usually stands.  I blushed at that thought seeing as Glenn was the bride in this situation and that thought was so funny to me that I bust out laughing as Rick was standing at the front waiting for us to tell him we were ready.

Glenn looked at me confused.  “I’m sorry Glenn, I just thought of something funny, not you, or this.  I want this, I want you, and the baby.”  I told him as my laughter stopped and I took his hand seriously.  I’m not a girl, I don’t do weddings or proposals or baby showers, I don’t do kids or babies but I was in a situation where I was going to have a baby, with a man I had only known a few weeks.  A man I had been blowing off steam with, the only attractive one and unattached, who was interested in me.

 I had found myself wanting to marry him, because I _cared_ about him, how stupid was that.  I couldn’t even say the three little words he needed to hear, but he was okay with that.  I have no idea why, just that he _loves_ me, and that made this perfect, all worth it, and to this day I have never regretted my decision to get married to Glenn Rhee.  Even though I had no idea if I was ever going to be ready to say those three most important words.

I looked at Rick as we both nodded that we were ready to do this.  Rick started.  “Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to see our friends Daryl Dixon and Glenn Rhee join their lives together in holy matrimony.  Do you Daryl Dixon take Glenn Rhee to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, keeping yourself for him alone as long as you both shall live?”  Rick asked me.

Still holding Glenn’s hands I looked into his eyes and said without a doubt in my mind.  “I do.”

“Do you Glenn Rhee take Daryl Dixon to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, keeping yourself for him alone as long as you both shall live?”  Rick asked Glenn.

Glenn smiled at me as he said no hesitation no second thought.  “I do.”

“If y’all have any vows, now is the time to share them.”  Rick told us.

I didn’t have anything, I didn’t know what to say, I couldn’t even say that I lo-those words.  I couldn’t even think it without getting sick to my stomach, how was I supposed to tell him in vows how much he means to me when I couldn’t so those three damned words.  It had been frustrating but Glenn knew how to fix it, to make it all better.

As he started to speak that storm came down, it hit, raining and pouring drowning out the noises of the walkers that were closer then I had expected, that were moving faster than I had anticipated, while Glenn spoke to me calming my panic.  “I love you, I have loved you the moment we met, and I know you care about me very deeply.  Daryl Dixon doesn’t have to say anything, because Daryl Dixon speaks with actions not words.  I have heard you ever time you touch me, every single time you protected me, kissed me, hugged me, I hear you now, I know how you feel.  Because I love you.”  Glenn finished.

All I could say was.  “I know.”

“I now pronounce you married.”  Rick finished.  “You may now-“

I pressed my lips to Glenn’s before Rick even finished that last sentence, Glenn returned the kiss as we wrapped our arms around each other as the rain beat down on the roof, the rain was pouring and I didn’t hear, no one noticed outside one of the windows until we heard a crash.  Glenn and I broke off as we saw several walkers coming in through the stained glass window.

Beth and Carl screamed, Maggie, Hershel and Lori all stood grabbing their weapons or whatever was handy.  “We need to leave now.”  Rick ordered and I had to agree because I heard more on their way.

I grabbed Glenn’s hand as we heard them at the back door trying to get in, we were screwed.  “Upstairs now.”  I said as the doors were coming down.  Everyone headed up there, Rick took the lead and stood up there as he head counted as we rushed to one of the offices, I was right behind Glenn.  I grabbed Rick’s arm as I said.  “We need to split up, lead them away.”

Rick nodded as he agreed with me, and followed into the back room, Rick picked up a chair and threw it out the window as I closed the door and started to push the desk in that office against the door as they started to bang on it to try and get at us.

“We need to get back to the cars.”  Lori said freaking out as her hand was on Carl’s shoulder.

“Okay, Daryl and I are going to lead them away, make it safe, then the rest of you head to the vehicles.”  Rick instructed as he wrapped his hand with his shirt and cleared off the glass, there was a hangover that they could climb out onto and try to climb down after Rick and I made it safe.

I grabbed Glenn’s hand and had him face me.  “I’m gonna go out, and I am going to take care of it, I want you to do what Hershel and T-Dog instruct, I’ll be back, I promise.”  I kissed him, I never promised anything, I learned a long time ago that promises can be broken, never to trust them.  So I never made them, this time I was making a promise, a promise to Glenn, to come back.  No matter what happened in the next few moments I would be back, and I would be there when he needed me.

Glenn broke the kiss and nodded that he understood, that he believed and trusted me.  I pulled my bow off my back and loaded it, Rick took Glenn’s hook knife and was ready to climb out onto the hangover roof of the second floor.

There were several walkers down below heading into the court house.  “We need to lead them over to the woods that way.”  I pointed out to Rick as the rain was getting us soaking wet, as thunder clashed around us.

“Let’s do it.”  Rick agreed as we clapped are right hands together, it was our thing when we worked together against walkers and others that threated our group.  Thing was I never had any friends growing up, and believe it or not Rick had become my best friend, we were a great team together, one that I never wanted to lose.

We prepared as we moved to the edge and saw an opening in the swarm heading into the court house, I took it as I jumped down, Rick followed, we ran to the edge of the woods, the few that had seen us followed but most were still heading into the building for our group.

“Rick we have to get their attention, do it.”  He knew what I was referring to as he pulled out his pistol and fired three shots into the air.  The walkers turned and headed our way.

As they got closer we ran into the woods planning to go around and back towards the vehicles where we were going to meet the others and get the hell out of there.  It was my fault, I should’ve told them, I didn’t and another herd was coming from our left until I nearly got bit as I ran.

“Damn it Rick.”  I turned as more walkers were chasing him the other direction.  I was forced to go right when I needed to go left.  “Rick!”  I called as I aimed my bow and hit one in the eye.  I stooped as I pulled the arrow out while I ran.

“Daryl!”  I heard Rick call back.  I turned and saw him, we were separated by the walkers, he was going in the direction of the cars, and I was being forced to go the other way.

I stopped my running as I got to the edge of a cliff, it was a steep hill down into a river.  The storm had churned it up creating rapids, I turned as I saw the walkers advancing on my position.  I saw Rick, made eye contact, he knew what I had to do in order to survive, and with one look he promised to take care of Glenn until I managed to make it back to them.  I threw my bow onto my back, and jumped off right before several of the walkers grabbed at me.

I hit the water feet first, the thing I noticed was how fuckin’ cold it was.  Like knives and daggers biting into my skin, I knew how to swim, but this was different.  It was like being in a meat locker except you couldn’t breathe as my head went under.  I tried to stay above but I was constantly being dragged down by the currents.

The rapids were so fast, so wild that I got turned around not sure which way was up or down, eventually I hit my head against one of the rocks and that was the last I remember that day as my eyes closed and I continued to drift with the water miles back the way we had come.

* * *

 

Glenn

We watched them climb off the roof hangover on the second floor while walkers banged at the door trying to get at us, ruining our wedding, I watched as Rick shot his gun into the darkened sky above.  I instinctively put my hand to my belly as we saw the walkers started follow them, the ones that had been banging on the door were also leaving.  T-Dog chose to go first so he could help us pregnant people down.

While him and Lori got down I continued to watch until Rick and more importantly Daryl disappeared into the woods.  “Glenn, go on.”  Maggie urged.

I moved out onto the roof carefully as it was slippery due to the rain that was getting us drenched.  I crawled to the edge and turned around lowering myself down as T-Dog grabbed my waist to help him to the ground as he had done for Lori.  He didn’t have a mutation to help him out, but he was just as helpful as those who did.

We waited as Carl was next followed by Beth, Maggie and Carol, Hershel brought up the rear as he wanted to make sure we all got down before he followed.  There were a few straggling walkers that were easily dispatched, then we all headed back to where we’d left the vehicles and wait for Rick and Daryl to get back. 

* * *

 

_Rick_

Daryl and I were separated by dozens of walkers, I was headed in the correct direction towards the cars, Daryl had been pushed in the other.  I thought for a moment he’d screamed my name, I wasn’t sure.  “Daryl!”  I called as he stopped at a steep cliff drop into what I could only suspect was a raging river from the sounds of it.

Daryl looked at me, I saw it in his eyes, he was asking me to take care of Glenn until he could return.  With a look, I promised.  Then he threw his bow onto his back and jumped before he could get grabbed.

I knew I couldn’t stay, but I had made it to the cliff and saw the direction the river was going.   It was back the way we’d come, I didn’t see him though, not even a hand or arm or head to let me know he was alive and would stay that way.

I didn’t know how to tell Glenn that his newly wed husband was gone, not dead because I knew Daryl, he could survive and he would make it back to Glenn he had promised.  I just knew that this was going to kill Glenn inside until he saw him again, we couldn’t go back, there’s no telling how far the river goes or if there aren’t any forks that might take him in another direction.

I couldn’t stay, the walkers were starting to notice me, a few had gone into the river after Daryl, but now I was the only living thing left, so I quickly turned and ran back to the cars, I had to get my remaining people to safety.  I came out of the woods, the others were getting loaded into the cars when Glenn looked at me.

“Where’s Daryl?”  Glenn asked as he noticed I was alone.

The others stopped what they had been doing to protect the seats from getting wet.  They looked at me as I walked up to him, Maggie moved to stand by him as she took his hand feeling that something bad was coming.

“There were walkers all around us, not just the herd in the town, but another that came out of nowhere.  They separated us, Daryl was surrounded, he was at this cliff edge.  I’m sorry Glenn he jumped into the river and was swept away with the rapids.  I don’t know where he’ll end up.”  I explained.

“Daryl’s gone?”  Glenn asked tears in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Glenn, I don’t know if he’s alive or not, but if he is, he knows we’re headed to the storage units for winter.  Come on, it’s cold get in the car.”  We had enough gas to get to the next town before we’d be running on fumes, I just hoped we could get some gas there, seeing as all we had gathered had been left behind in our rush to get away from the walkers.

Glenn cried the whole night and I didn’t blame him, no one tried to stop him, he just sobbed for Daryl, the loss of Daryl.  Maggie held him while I opened the back of the van and with T-Dog’s help loaded up Daryl’s bike, we couldn’t close the hatch back, but that was okay, for Glenn I couldn’t leave Daryl’s bike behind. I got in the van with Lori, Carl, Maggie who was holding Glenn close as he mourned.  T-Dog drove the VW with Hershel, Beth and Carol.

I wasn’t sure if Daryl had survived that night, but I knew that if he had, if he managed to live through the rapids and walkers then he’d come back, he’d make it to Glenn, nothing mattered more to him then us, his friends and more importantly his family.  Which were Glenn and the baby. 

* * *

 

**Day 31**

Daryl

I coughed as I felt a stab of pain enter my temple where I’d obviously hit my head, since there was fresh blood dripping down my face.  I was shivering and shaking, but I didn’t feel the water.  My eyes were closed, but I didn’t hear waves, or birds, or anything.  It was so quiet for a second I thought I was dead.  Except the pain I felt was real so I couldn’t be in another life.

I felt a blanket being pulled down which didn’t help the cold I felt as my clothes were clinging to my skin from being wet.  Clothes that at the moment were being carefully peeled off of me, I started coughing again when I heard a soothing voice, a female voice.  She was trying to calm me.

“Easy, you’re safe.”  She told me, I could barely open my eyes, but she sounded beautiful, and sweet, sort of musical.  Though I think that was partly due to the concussion I had suffered from.

It had to be a concussion, because damn, my head hurt.  I couldn’t open my eyes and some stranger; some girl was taking off my clothes while wrapping a blanket around me to warm me up.  I couldn’t stop shaking, my skin was wet with freezing water and my lips were probably turning blue, I didn’t feel a fire warming me up, I couldn’t feel the wind and I was on what felt like a mattress, a lumpy, ratty, moldy mattress, but it was softer then the ground.  So I must be inside, I assumed I was inside.

“Hey, hey it’s okay.  You’re okay.”  I don’t know what I was doing that had her freaked and trying to calm me but that voice, I’d do anything to keep her talking.  “Can you tell me your name?”  She asked as she was starting to take my jeans off, her hands shaking and she seemed incredibly nervous about this, so she was young and inexperienced about seeing a man below the belt.

“My name.”  I mumbled.  “Is.”  I tried to think, I tried to concentrate on what my name was, but I kept coming up blank.  I…crap…I didn’t know what my name was.  “I-I-I don’t know.”  My eyes popped open as I jerked up.

“Wait, calm down.”  She said as she grabbed my upper body to keep me from falling out of the bed I was currently lying in.  She had black hair, emerald eyes, and a pack nearby covered in flowers, why was that familiar and yet I couldn’t recall where I’d seen it all before.  Then my eyes rolled back into my head and I started to have a seizure.

“NO!”  She cried as she tried to get me to stop shaking and seizing, but there was nothing she could do but wait until it passed, by then I was close to passing out as it came to an end but I still heard her as she said.  “Hi, Mr. John Doe, I’m Harleen Nicolson, but you can call me Harley.  Pleased to meet you.”  That was the last I remembered for the next three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the ring Daryl gave Glenn when he proposed.
> 
> http://www.mens-wedding-rings.com/assets/images/mtg0108.jpg


	3. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this before Thanksgiving but I got sick and couldn't find the energy to finish it until today. So Happy belated Thanksgiving and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

**Day 1**

_Glenn_

I was sitting next to Daryl’s bike on the bed of the van, while everyone else was getting camp set up, it’d be another few days before we got to the location of the storage units, where Daryl and Rick knew of that were places to make us safe and keep us warmer than being out in the open.

I was looking at my ring, my engagement/wedding ring.  I hadn’t really slept much last night so they just had me sit, just relax and not worry about doing anything.  Rick said for the next several days I was to do nothing.  I knew why, he knew why, we chose not to speak about what we both knew.

Maggie walked over to me and just stood there, neither of us spoke for several minutes as I continued to twirl the ring on my finger.  I think, she was thinking…of what to say.

“I need to know something, I know that you don’t care about me like that, I respect and understand it.  But, he…He didn’t say it.”  Maggie said.

I looked at her confused.  She saw the confusion and spoke to clarify what she meant.  “Love you, he never said it.  How did you know what he felt when he’s never said it, I can say it.  I love you Glenn, I do.  I can say it, he’s never said it, not once and you just accepted it.  Why?”  Maggie asked.

The answer was easy, explaining wasn’t difficult, her understanding was.  “I just know.  He doesn’t have to say it, Daryl doesn’t speak with words, he speaks with actions.  He tried to protect me when I was kidnapped in Atlanta, he came for me and was terrified, I saw it in his eyes when he saw me on taht roof about to be shot if they didn’t do as they were told.  He carried me to the CDC when my cramps were so bad I couldn’t walk.  He protected me when a bomb went off so we could escape the CDC, he was angry when Shane and Andrea stuck me down a well with a walker in it, he was scared when a walker was right in front of me and he forgave me for cheating on him.  You can’t tell me known of that was love.  Just because he never said it, doesn’t mean he never felt it.”

Maggie looked at me as she listened, confusion in her own eyes, things she hadn’t known that happened before we met, or even after.  “I’m sorry Glenn, I shouldn’t have questioned it, you had made your decision I need to respect that.  You loved him-”   I interrupted.

“Love, I love him, he’s still alive.”  I told her, I had no reason to believe that, he fell into rapids he ended up God knew where.  But inside, somehow, someway I knew in my heart, in my soul.  I’d know if he was dead, he’s wasn’t, I felt it.  Maggie didn’t ask, she just walked away then to finish helping the others set up camp.

* * *

 

**Day 3**

_Daryl_

I heard humming, that’s the first thing that registered as I started to wake up.  Humming, it was sweet, soft, probably attracting walkers.  I jerked up with that thought.  “Whoa.”  She said as she quickly moved from the stove she was trying to get to work, to my bedside as she tried to calm me.

“Walkers.”  I murmured.

“Walkers?  Oh, you mean the ghouls, I like that, walkers.”  She was rather bubbly, energetic and sweet as she talked.

She had long black hair slightly ratty, looked recently combed but still ratty, tanned skin and emerald eyes.  “I remember you, you were the girl at the house.”

“Yeah, you were the guy that was calling for Sophia.”  She commented.  I was practically naked under the blanket that was around me, so I grabbed it to keep it from slipping.

“Yes.  Where are my clothes?”  I asked, I felt an aching throb coming from my forehead, where I remembered hitting it against a rock when I had been dragged down into the rapids.

“Oh, there right there.”  She pointed to the pile in a chair not all that far from the bed.  “I dried them, so you can get dressed again.”  She stood and started to head outside.

“Wait, what’s your name again?”  I remembered waking up to her over me but most of that memory was fuzzy.

She paused her hand on the door knob as she looked back at me.  “Harleen Nicolson.”

“Well, hello Harleen, I’m Daryl Dixon.”  I introduced myself as I smiled at her.  She opened the door and walked out, I waited a moment then moved to grab my pants, I lifted them and grabbed the boxer shorts that had also been dried along with the rest of my clothes.

When I stood to dress I was caught by a wave of dizziness, I grabbed the back of the chair to keep from losing my balance as the vertigo passed.  I gasped as I suddenly remembered Glenn, Glenn my husband, pregnant with my child was only God knew how many miles away, I didn’t even know where I was or how to get back to him and I was panicking.

I gasped for a breath as my hand was shaking with my own boxers, I was naked standing there as tears slipped down my face.  I was angry, it wasn’t fear, I was here and he had no idea if I even survived those rapids.  I don’t know if Rick made it back, if the walkers found our group and he’s all alone with his ability to hide his scent from the _Ghouls_ as Harleen calls ‘em.  I calmed as the next thing that hit me was determination, because I was going to find him, I was going to make it back and I wasn’t going to leave Harleen behind.

I pulled myself together as I dressed in my boxers, jeans, shirt and jacket with the angel wings on the back.  I moved to grab my bow when I heard Harleen scream, if I hadn’t been in the middle of a panic attack I would’ve heard the three yahoos that had come upon Harleen, they obviously thought this whole post-apocalyptic situation with the walking dead was a good time to take advantage of an innocent teenage girl.

I left my boots behind as I ran out of the cabin into the woods bow in hand as I heard their cackling and saw one red-neck with his hands on Harleen’s arm, and the other two big, brawny, horny, white men that found themselves a woman.  No telling how long it’s been since they’ve had sex and they didn’t care that she was only sixteen, they didn’t care that she had probably seen her own parents killed or that she took in a red neck because he was in trouble and asked for help.

I didn’t know Harleen or what she’d seen, what she’d been though but she was fighting that guy with his dirty, hands holding her tight causing her pain as another one was trying to get her ripped, blood speckled jeans down so he could rape her.

I remembered a story Merle told me once, I was maybe thirteen, it was a day before he ended up back in Juvie.  He said he had walked to his favorite bar, had several beers got into a bar fight and then headed home, as he was walking past this alley he heard a girl cry out.  He looked and saw two beefy meat heads just like these guys who had their hands on Harleen, he saw them forcing this girl, who couldn’t be older then Harleen was, they forced her to bend over a dumpster.  Instead of stopping it, instead of stepping up for her and stopping them, he smiled and walked away.  He said that it was none of his business, my brother would go back into the cabin.

Guess what, I wasn’t him, I’m not now and I never will be my brother, as I raised my bow and shot an arrow through the hand that was fumbling with that girls jeans.  He screamed out in pain as he pulled away and the other two took notice of me.

“Let her go and run now, because if you don’t, _this_ red neck will kick your sorry asses for even thinking of touching her.”  I told them vehemently, vengeance and the promise of death on my face and in my voice, they knew I was serious.  I didn’t have shoes on, my hunting knife was back in the cabin but I had three arrows, two in my bow ready to be loaded and one I was going to take out of that burley guy with the red hair and brown eyes.

The guy who had brown hair and shady eyes with his hands on Harleen’s arms as she looked at me, pleading and begging to be saved was released.  “She’s not worth it.”  He told his friends then started to run off.

“Not you, I want my arrow back _bitch_.”  I pointed my bow at the red head still holding his hand, his friend next to him with jet black hair and pure evil staring at me grabbed the arrow shaft and broke it off, he threw that piece at me as his friend screamed in pain, then yanked the rest of the shaft out by the arrow head and threw that in my direction as well, both parts landing a few inches from my feet.

Harleen was breathing heavily as she wiped the tears off her face, as they took off deeper into the woods.  I held out my hand as they disappeared into the foliage, Harleen grabbed it and buried her head in my chest, I wrapped my arm around her and held on tight.

“Let’s get inside.”  I said softly a moment later, I led her back into the cabin, she let go and started to pack up her bag as I got my shoes on and reloaded my bow.

“Where are we going to go?”  Harleen asked still shaking from the encounter with those men.

“I have friends I need to get back to, first we need to figure out where we are.”  I told her.

She nodded as she waited for me her hands shaking.  I walked over to her and took her hands in mine.  “Look at me Harleen.”  She looked up from the ground and made eye contact with me.  “I heard you, I’m here, and I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“I know, I see it in your eyes, you’re not a bad guy.”  I pulled her into another hug.  In a lot of ways she reminded me of Glenn, her naivety, her trusting nature, and her eyes that had complete faith and trust in me.

As we left the cabin and headed where she believed a road to be she started asking questions.  About my friends, family, anything and everything to fill the silence.  I answered the best I could, we ended up talking about Glenn a lot.

“He’s Korean, black hair, slanted eyes and always wears this cap on his head.  He tends to get himself into trouble, so we need to step it up.”  I told her as we were slogging through these puddles as it started to rain again, it rain quite a bit that fall.

“Is he your boyfriend?”  Harleen asked.

“Yes he is.  Where are your parents Harleen?”  I asked her.

“Harley, everyone calls me Harley.  They died, I’m all alone.”  She told me.

“I’m sorry to hear that Harleen.”  I liked her proper name, I wasn’t like everyone else, I wasn’t about to treat her like everyone else.  We finally made it out as night fell and I saw a road sign, I hung my head in dejection, we were at least fifty miles from where I had last seen the others, it could take a good couple of months before we even got to the storage buildings.  By then they might not even be there.

“Let’s get going.”  I said, and soon we started along the side of the road as we headed off into the middle of the night, I saw a fire not far from our location but when I heard the moans of two walkers I had Harleen steer clear, I had no idea that it was actually none other than…

* * *

_ Andrea _

When night had fallen Michonne and I made camp, she hooked up her walkers to one of the trees as I started a fire and then sat there trying to keep warm, winter was closing in and we felt it.  Though I think I mostly felt it, Michonne seemed to handle the cold rather well, not me I felt it deep in my bones.  We had no idea that a few miles up on the highway was Daryl Dixon separated from our friends and on his own with just this girl to watch his back, the one who saved me and Shane in that neighborhood when we’d been looking for Sophia.  Unfortunately I never got to meet her.

Of course I didn’t find out any of this, until later, so, I sat there close to the fire trying to warm up.  “Almost done.”  Michonne said, speaking of the can of beans we had near the fire cooking.  She walked away from the walkers she just chained up.  She sat on a log next to me, as I sighed she put her hands out there near the fire heating herself up as well.

We had found a few cans of beans the other day in a market, so Michonne had used her knife to open them and I had set them next to the fire to warm them up.  We only cooked two saving the rest for another night.  I took a small rag I had used to clean up and put it on the tin so I didn’t burn myself and handed it to Michonne.  “Here.”  I said as she took it.

The only sound were the chains that the walkers had on as they shifted at the tree.  You got use sounds and smell they made, it shielded us, so it was worth it to have their protection.    We each took a spoon as I grabbed my tin can of beans and hunched over near the fire as we ate.  “If only we had some cap’.”  I joked.

“Girls’ night.”  Michonned commented as I used the blanket over my knees to fight the shaking, I took another bite as I heard the chains rattle again, I looked at them for a moment.

“Boys are getting restless again.”  They were trying to get at us, fighting the chains that kept pulling them back, and that brought a question to my mind.  “You still haven’t told me, where did you find them?”  She paused in her eating.  “Did they attack?  Did you hunt them down?  Or did you know them?”  She looked at me then, out of the corner of her eyes, through her dreadlocks over her face she looked at me and I knew I had hit something.  A nerve, a memory, something she obviously didn’t want to talk about, and I realized she did, she had known them.

“I’m so sorry.”  I told her sincerely as I moved to continue eating.  “Oh God.”  I groaned, I didn’t really understand how someone could do that to people they had known, instead of just putting them out of their misery.

I looked back at her as she sniffed.  “Do you want to talk about it?”  I asked, she looked at me again, and shook her head just slightly.  “Okay.”

“They deserved what they got.  They weren’t human to begin with.”  She said, that was all Michonne would say as she put her tin down and started to get up.  I watched her move to grab the blankets and make our pallets for the night.  We were getting use to sleeping next to each other, using our body heat to keep warm.  The truth was, I was falling for Michonne, she didn’t speak much, she didn’t say a whole lot, but just like Daryl she spoke more with action then words.  She protected us, she used those men to keep us safe, and that spoke volumes.

* * *

 

**Day 24**

_Rick_

I didn’t know what month it was, what day, I just knew that it was getting colder and we had finally made it to the storage units, we’d be able to bunker down in these until winter had past, only going out to get supplies when we had to.

Lori and Glenn were both getting bigger, Glenn felt his baby shifting around last night and the smile on his face as him and the girls were talking about it was priceless, it sort of made all this seem worth it.  Hershel had used a stethoscope we found last week to listen to the baby’s heartbeat.  He told Glenn that it was strong and in great rhythm.  He checked on Lori as well, she was maybe a few weeks behind Glenn but not by much, which made me hope that maybe it was mine and not Shane’s baby.

“Okay, Hershel you stay out here with Lori, Glenn and Beth.  T-Dog, Maggie, Carol and I will go in and clear out the storage unit.  Once it’s clean I’ll give you the okay to follow.”  I instructed, both Carol and Maggie had become excellent at using the knives and other such weapons to take out the walkers.  It was days like this, that I really missed Daryl.

I knew he’d be coming, if he survived he’d find us, after all his family was here.  I glanced at Glenn at that thought.  He was rubbing his tummy where I was sure the baby was moving around.  I looked back at the others as they all knew their jobs, and we got into a formation with our backs to each other so we didn’t get caught from behind and I opened the storage door, it was a big metal door that swung upwards and made a bit of noise.  We could hear shuffling inside, so we knew it was occupied.

“Everyone, stay on your guard.”  I warned before taking a flashlight that Glenn held out for me and with machete in one hand and flashlight in the other I led my small group into the dark of the first storage unit we’d opened up.  There were twelve units in all at this location, so we had plenty to go through and find supplies.

We made our way in, there were a few boxes that I had to go around, I was walking past them when a walker suddenly came at me from the left, Maggie got it in the back of the head just as I turned, it dropped.  Carol screamed as one was crawling on the ground from having its legs severally torn up, that’s probably how she died.  It grabbed Carol’s and was just about to take a bite when T-Dog killed it before she’d composed herself enough to do it.

There were three others, but they were quickly taken care of, then we pulled them out off to the side, before well went in, I pulled the door down, then moved deeper into the storage unit.  We used our flashlights to see by as we checked some of the boxes, lucky us Hershel found a couple of kerosene lamps, and the kerosene to make them work, soon we had light as we laid out blankets and sat down.

Glenn and Lori were both exhausted so this was a good time for them to get some sleep.  The rest joined them, I stayed up a while and just watched, we were safe here, secure.  But once again I found myself missing Daryl, he was a great friend, loving boyfriend, a protective hunter, and a loyal brother.  He was everything this group was missing, and I knew that Glenn needed him as he continued to get bigger, every flutter the baby made, every new milestone Glenn hit in his pregnancy he wanted Daryl there for.  But he wasn’t, because I failed him, and there was nothing I could do to undo that.  All we could do was wait.

* * *

 

**Day 27**

_Harleen_

It was cold as we stopped for the night, Daryl started a fire and we heated up some possum he’d managed to find.  I was shivering under a thin blanket we’d found, Daryl was wearing a red poncho.  He walked over and took it off putting it over me before sitting down as our dinner cooked.

“Do you think its thanksgiving yet?”  I asked.

Daryl shrugged.  “I don’t know, I suppose it’s possible.”  We’d spent a while together now, Daryl said we should reach the town that he had last seen his friends in a few days.  I wrapped my arms tight around myself trying to fight off the cold.  We were in the woods, and the wind was blowing as some snow fell which was making it difficult on Daryl’s sensitive hearing.

“Daryl, what was thanksgiving like for you and your family before all this?”  I asked out of curiosity.

“Well, before my mother died, we would have a meal, usually went on a turkey hunt with my father and half uncle.  After my mother died, dad would go on a bender with some woman, Merle would either be in juvie or the county jail and I’d be trying to pretend that my life was normal and happy.”  Daryl informed me.

“My family was big, I was an only child but my parents had siblings and they had kids who had siblings.  This year I was finally going to sit at the adult table.  It was my turn, being sixteen.  My parents died giving me a head start, I wouldn’t be here if they hadn’t saved me.”  I told him sadly.  Daryl put his arm around my shoulders and held me close as he rubbed my arms trying to warm me up.

“Thank you dad.”  I never meant to say that, but I’ve been alone for so long and Daryl had done everything to take care of me, I think it was something he also needed to hear for himself.

“Just, close your eyes Harleen. You’ll be safe tonight.”  Daryl promised, I yawned as I closed my eyes and soon was fast asleep.  Daryl didn’t move the rest of the night and the possum ended up getting burnt, but truth was neither of us cared.

* * *

_ Glenn _

Maggie walked over to where I was sitting on a pillow we’d found a few days ago, it helped with my back.  Lori was lying down near Rick and Carl, as they ate some canned meat we had managed to find that morning.  Carol and T-Dog were sitting against another wall on the left as they too ate and talked.  Hershel and Beth were asleep on pallets, Maggie’s own pallet which was between them was vacated as she handed me a blanket to warm me up.

Maggie sat down next to me as I wrapped the blanket around myself to stop the shivering, at least inside this lamp lit storage unit the wind couldn’t get to us.  But it was howling outside, banging against the sides.  “Last year for thanksgiving I didn’t even come home, I had collage, midterms and friends, a guy I was sleeping with, and I didn’t dear tell my parents about him.”  Maggie said softly as everyone else was starting to fall asleep.

“Last year, I was in Atlanta, separated from my family, and unable to go back to school.  I had told my father a few years ago that I liked boys, that I had a boyfriend and he freaked, he beat me up and kicked me out, told me never to come home.  My mother and sisters packed up my things and gave me a ride, my mother had known for years that I liked boys and never once told him.  But she loved her husband and I wasn’t about to ask anything of her, I knew it had been a risk and what would happen but I was in love.  Turned out that he loved someone else, so we broke up shortly afterwards and then I went to Atlanta.  Stayed there, until a friend got sick in Macon, that’s when all this happened.”

“So, was your family big on thanksgiving?”  Maggie asked.

“Sure, as big as any other family, you know we had turkey and dressing and all that stuff.  Got together with what family we had here.  Truth was I always felt like the outsider because I wasn’t like my parents, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles.  I was different, so I got to be different with people like me.”

“When you met Daryl, did you know, right away that he was the one?”  Maggie was really curious that night.

“No, actually I didn’t, we started out just taking the edge off, and finding comfort in each other, I knew that I liked him, and then…loved him, but I didn’t know he was the one.  Not until a bunch of these guys grabbed me down in Atlanta before we left and ended up on your farm that I knew.  I was on this roof, and I looked down and saw fear and anger in Daryl’s eyes.  They were threating my life, and that both angered and scared him.  He was protective of me, and that’s when I knew he was the one for me.  No other boyfriend had ever cared that much about me, but he did, even before he knew he’d fathered a baby.”  I informed her with love in my voice, and in my eyes, just thinking about Daryl made me so happy, but sad at the same time, I missed Daryl, so much that it hurt to breathe sometimes.

“I didn’t know that.  Get some sleep.”  Maggie stood then and went back to her pallet as I slipped down to lay on my side one hand under my head the other resting on my belly that was defiantly starting to show, I was almost to the point where I wouldn’t have a choice but to wear the maternity clothes, as it was I could barely button up my jeans, leaving me in just a pair of sweat pants I found a couple of weeks ago.  I closed my eyes and fell into a restless sleep. 

* * *

_ Michonne _

As night started to come, Andrea and I slowed to a stop, we found an area to hold up for the night, she walked off to get wood for a fire while I tied up my…‘walkers’.  Thinking of them as anything more was too painful.  Memories I didn’t want to think about.  I started to take my sword off setting it near the tree when I heard Andrea scream.

I pulled it out of its sheath and ran where I could hear her screaming.  I came through some trees and saw one walker on the ground her knife embedded in its forehead the other had her from behind and was really close to her left shoulder as she was trying to get away from it.

I grabbed the handle of my katana and thrust the blade through the back of its skull, causing it to fall, Andrea spun around holding a hand to her left shoulder where the walker had been trying to bite her, there was blood seeping between her fingers.

I liked Andrea, I had been growing close to Andrea and now there was a chance I’d have to watch her die.  She was my friend, my only friend and in the last several weeks I had found I wasn’t as lonely as I use to be.  I couldn’t find it in myself to kill her that night, and I’ve never been so glad I hadn’t, as I lowered my katana while she stared shocked and terrified, but I wouldn’t kill her, not until I had to.

* * *

_ Everyone _

“Happy Thanksgiving everybody.”


	4. December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a sexual scene between two female characters, if you don't like that kind of think you can skip it.

Day 5

Glenn

I was lying on my side, I was trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep, it seemed I had grown twice as big the last couple of weeks, I was now in the maternity clothes and I really hated it but it was the best I had.  Sleeping was hard enough as it was with Daryl, only God knows where, if he’s even still alive, Rick and the others were losing hope of him ever showing up.  But something inside was telling me he was alive and would find us.

The wind outside was howling against the side of the storage unit we were hauled up in.  The snow was really coming down and it was freezing as we used what blankets we’d found and huddled together to keep warm, I missed the feel of Daryl’s arms around me, his smell, his touch, his warmth.  The sound of his voice against my ear as he spoke sweet nothings in the middle of the night.

I just wanted Daryl to be there, I closed my eyes as I tried to fall asleep, something I’d been getting use to the last several weeks, as we waited in this storage unit for Daryl to find us, and I knew without a doubt he would, something in my heart and gut was telling me he was on his way.  I didn’t know how to explain it to the others, it was just something I instinctively knew, though I had a feeling that it wasn’t actually me that knew, it was.  I placed my hand on my belly where I felt the baby kicking before I finally found sleep for the night.

* * *

 

 

Day 18

Andrea

I moaned as Michonne kissed my neck, I wrapped my arms around her as the fire started to dwindle out.  “Wait, wait Michonne.”  I said softly, she pulled back.  It was really cold, we were on blankets and my wound was now a small scare, we didn’t know how it happened.  But it did, and it was a miracle and we weren’t questioning it.

Michonne pulled back and saw the fire going out.  She threw the blanket over my mostly naked body as she moved to stoke it back to life and add the driest wood we’d been able to find lately.  Then slipped out of the rest of her clothes, she was gorgeous, I had never gone for women before but there was something about Michonne that pulled at me.

I pushed off my panties and took off my bra as she joined me back in the blankets and kissed me, mapping out each other’s mouths as we made out, roaming our hands down each other’s backs and arms, around to our breast to cup and feel at as we continued to make out moaning as one of her hands went down my stomach to between my legs where she started to manipulate me, I moaned and cried out her name as I bared my neck and scratched at her back.

She moved from my neck to my breasts using her free hand to cup and hold and roll them as her mouth licked and sucked at my nipples, my moans picking up as her other hand continued to work on my clitoris bringing me infinite amounts of pleasure.  I wanted to please her too but she was driving me out of my mind think about anything but how turned on I was.

Michonne moved from my breasts down to my navel, licking and sucking and kissing as her hands continued to cause me great pleasure, in ways I never imagined a woman could.  I’ve only ever been with men, as for Michonne I didn’t know, but she certainly seemed to have experience in this as I cried out when her tongue replaced what her fingers had been doing.

My legs fell open further so her tongue could go deeper, I arched up and cried out as I came, my whole body shook and spasmed with long denied pleasure these past several months.

As I calmed Michonne moved from between my legs I wrapped them around her waist and flipped us as I started to kiss her moving my hands to her breasts while she moaned into my mouth.

I kissed and licked down a path just like she had done for me.  She moaned, whimpered and cried her way to orgasm, she had been so turned on from getting me off that it took very little effort to push her over the edge.  We laid together and slept that night, safe with the chained up walkers just five feet from us wrapped in blankets and each other. 

* * *

 

 

Day 24

Daryl

“We almost there?”  Harleen asked as she sat down near the fire trying to keep warm as the snow turned into rain, it was a freezing rain at that.  I was up putting a tarp I found a few days ago when the weather changed, Harleen pulled my poncho closer around herself as the wind blew around us, I closed my jacket against it before I finished tying off the only thing keeping us somewhat dry.

I sat on my side of the log and stoked the fire before grabbing my can of beans and ate with a small spoon while Harleen ate with our only fork.  “We should be there tomorrow, with any luck Rick the others won’t be hard to find.”  I informed her answering her question.

“That’s great, and you’ll get to see your boyfriend?”  Harleen asked.

“Husband actually, but yeah.”  I corrected her as I shivered.  With the wind howling and rain pouring down I couldn’t hear five feet in front of us. The rain was clouding how far I could see, that worried me, as there wouldn’t be any way for me to know how far a walker was or a something worse…a survivor, until they were right on top of us.  Those three rednecks had been bad enough, I didn’t want any surprises, I checked to make sure my bow was within arm’s length and loaded, before laying back and closing my eyes.

They snap open as I heard a scream and the cock of a gun, I jumped to my feet as the rain stopped and I could hear three separate heart beats all fast paced and adrenaline rushed, I looked and saw two men with guns, a riffle aimed at me, a pistol at Harleen who had an arm around her waist.

My hand was half way to my bow when he shouted.  “Freeze motherfucker.”  I looked at him right where I was bent to grab my bow hand frozen just inches from the shaft.

“I’m not the one holding a girl at gun point fucker.”  I shouted back, which might have been a mistake but it was unexpected and the guy was caught off guard which gave me the advantage I needed.

I grabbed my bow and swung it around.  “I won’t miss.”  I promised as it was aimed at his head.

Harleen was tired of having a pistol at her head, so she stepped back on his foot and he screamed out letting her go, she grabbed his hand to fight for the gun.  The riffle guy turned to help, so I hit his hands with my bow, he cried out and dropped the riffle.  I kicked him then in the balls and he fell back to the ground as Harleen bit the guy’s hand.  While they were tending to their wounds we grabbed are packs and ran.  I grabbed her arm and kept her next to me as I heard walkers headed towards the direction of the noise.

I could hear them behind us, and then a scream as one of the men got surrounded and attacked.  Harleen froze, I pulled her closer and put my hands over her ears so she didn’t have to listen to him die.  While still trying to keep us moving, the rest of the walkers followed the screams and soon the second one was being eaten to.  I heard bullets going off, but there was no saving them.

Once the noises died down I took my hands away from her ears, the rain was gone and it was just cold wind.  “I’m sorry you had to do that, I can listen, it’s okay, I’ve heard worse.”  Harleen told me.

“I know, I just didn’t want you to have to hear any more.”  I informed her, there was something about her that made me feel protective and caring.

“Thanks.”  She said softly as we walked, the sun coming up in the distance.

“You did good, putting up a fight.”  I told her.

“Daryl you’ll make a good father.  Better than mine ever was.”  She informed me.

I looked at her confused.  “What are you talking about Harleen, your dad sacrificed himself for you.”  I reminded her, what she had told me.

“No, he didn’t.  He was scared and he grabbed my mom hoping to slow them down and when he grabbed me to do the same so he could get away, I kicked him, causing him to fall and I ran while they ate on my parents.  He’d come into my room every night, my mother knew but she pretended it wasn’t happening.”  She was in tears then, I didn’t think she’d ever told anyone.  I stopped and grabbed her arm, gently but firmly so she could face me.

Harleen looked at me with her emerald eyes begging for me to understand and I did, every time my father got drunk and raised his belt I wished he was dead, and now he was and a part of me missed him, for the times he wasn’t drunk.   The time he taught me to use a bow, the time he showed me how to ride a bike because I couldn’t read and would likely never get a real drivers license I was still gonna learn to drive.

“But tonight, I missed him, I wanted him to protect me when he got my boyfriend off of me when I was twelve.  He wasn’t perfect, he was sick even but he was my dad and right now I really wished you were my dad.”  Harleen cried out, I pulled her towards me.  I didn’t know if it was Christmas morning, what was happening with Glenn, if I was ever going to see him again.  We were lost, I had ran the wrong way and I had no idea how far those sheds were.  I just knew that this little girl needed a present this year.

“Then, if you want, you can call me dad.”  I told her and she cried harder as she clung to the back of my jacket while I held her running my hand through her black hair.  I’ve known her for two months and she had managed to worm her way into my heart and make me care.  Only one other person had done that in my entire life and he was waiting in a storage shed somewhere for me to find him, and I would, not this month, maybe not next month, but I was going to find him, and protect this child while I was at it.


	5. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long and there's several POVs, pretty everyone's, but a couple our more then once. I hope you all enjoy this over due chapter.

**Day 1**

Carl

The last few months has been crazy, ever since we had to leave the farm, dad’s not talking to mom because she cheated on him with Shane, on top of that she confused Shane into thinking she loved him, so he attacked my dad forcing me to borrow his power and then shoot him.  I had to make a choice in that moment and I’d make the same one again, because Rick is my dad and I love him.

I love my mother to but, she keeps trying to coddle me and Dad and the others are treating me like a competent member of the group who can defend himself.  I know how to use a gun safely and how to scavenge for supplies, I found this small cylinder silencer a few days ago, it fit on the gun perfectly making it even better.

Glenn and Mom were growing every day, it was weird seeing Glenn, all pregnant.  But after a while you get used to it, like it’s normal, though with everything being so different now Glenn is no more weird then I am, or Beth, my Dad or Daryl.  Glenn cries at night because Daryl’s not around, most don’t think he’s coming back, but he still believes, he said it’s a feeling in his gut and heart that he’s alive.  I want to believe him but it’s been weeks and we’ve been locked up in this storage unit for a while as it snowed and stormed outside, getting colder by the day.

Today the storm stopped and we were running low on food and other supplies, Dad wanted to head out to a town nearby with store fronts and a school I had seen.  He decided who went and who stayed.  Mom, Hershel, Maggie and Beth were staying.  Glenn talked his way into going being the fastest and most protected against walkers at the moment, I went, mom didn’t want me to, that made me want to go even more.  Dad, T-Dog and Carol went as well, Carol had become pretty good with the guns and hand weapons.

With that settled we put on our jackets and gear before Dad pulled open the shutters to our storage unit and we headed out.  We got into the van, after taking Daryl’s bike out and leaving it next to the car.  Glenn watched it as we drove towards the town hoping to find supplies.

* * *

 

  
Daryl

As we finally got out of the woods that afternoon, it was a relief to see a town.  The raining had stopped and we seriously needed to get inside and get warm after eight days of wandering around, wet and soggy with the continues drench we’ve been caught in.

As we got into town I saw a laundry mat, I took my bow and went in first to make sure the place was cleared out, while Harleen went around the back, I unlocked the back door and she pointed out a generator.  It was out of gas, but the good news was, there were plenty of abandoned cars that had gas we could use to power the driers to get our things warmed up.

Harleen headed to the department store, while I moved towards the convenient store, it was connected to a gas station, so I figured I’d take some gas from there instead, as they had containers to hold it, and pumps making it easier than siphoning from vehicles.  We had left our bags in the laundry mat for the time being, with the storm died down and the sun coming out finally I was able to hear clearly, allowing me to detect if survivors or walkers were on their way or if Harleen needed help.

I grabbed a couple of red containers and checked to see if the gas was turned on before I went back outside, I set down the containers and used the pumps to fill them up before heading back to the laundry mats generator.  I could hear Harleen in the store looking at new clothes, I heard rustling and from the sounds of it, I assumed she was trying on some of the clothes to replace the wet ones she was wearing.  I filled up the generator and turned it on, then went back into the mat and started to load our clothes in the dryer.

I looked out the window as Harleen moved from the department store to the three story school across the street, in a small town like this, it was probably elementary, junior high and high school all in one building.  Harleen was calm and I didn’t really hear any danger nearby but I didn’t let my guard down because we never knew what was right around the corner.

I was just pulling the clothes out of the dryer and into one of those laundry baskets to fold them and put them in our bags when something caught my attention.  I looked up and out the window , I could heard a car coming, but I didn’t know if they were friendly or not.  I didn’t want to take that chance.

As I snuck out the back a car was passing the laundry mat towards the gas station.  I made my way to the school building, where Harleen was.  Just as I got to the fire exit I heard the car stop, I turned my hearing into Harleen as her heart sped up somewhere on the second floor, I could hear walkers stumbling around and knew she was in trouble.

I pulled at the door but it was locked.  I saw a storm drainage pipe on the side of the building, as I looked up there was a partially open window to one of the classrooms.  So I slung my bow onto my back and took hold of the pipe and started climbing up to get to Harleen while I heard voices on the street, unfortunately I wasn’t pay attention to the fact that I knew the voices, due to being so focused on Harleen.

* * *

 

 

 

Harleen

 

While Daryl took care of our clothes and getting the generator at the laundry mat running I went to the department store.  I made sure the knife Daryl found for me a while back was tied to my hip within easy reach.  I didn’t know what to expect in here but I needed to be prepared for any ghouls that might be shambling around.  I walked in and checked my surroundings like Daryl taught me to do.

I didn’t see any, but I saw the back area doors shaking, they were chained keeping the walkers from getting at me, so I didn’t worry about them.  I looked around for the clothes, I located the teens section and started going through the blouses on the hangers and floor, I took off my currently wet top and bra and grabbed a new shirt, it had a flower pattern and ruffles around the caller, I pulled it on and found that it was a little short showing my belly button, it also had strapless sleeves.  My parents would never, have let me wear such a thing if they were still alive.

I pulled it off though, it was too cold to wear something like that, I found a new bra in my size and put it on before finding a long sleeve shirt, slipping it on as well.  I also located a pair of dry pants to slip into before getting some better shoes, they were boots and felt really nice on my feet.  Once I had them tied, I left the department store, I saw Daryl staring the drier, and noticed a three story school right next door.  I kind of missed high school, this one looked like it was the only school building so it was probably for all ages.

I walked across the street and inside, I took my knife out just in case and then slowly opened the door, I tapped on the wood and waited, after a couple of minutes when nothing attacked me I slowly walked inside, the door was a heavy wood oak and closed behind me without any help.  I looked at it and saw old scratches on it, I’d gotten used to seeing things like that so I didn’t pay any heed to it as I headed for the first classroom on my left.

The desks and chairs were scattered around the room, and the cupboard that the teacher kept the supplies was open with one door hanging on its hinges.  I figured from the backpacks hanging on the hooks in the corner that this was a class for young children, like five or six.  Barbie on one, and Spiderman on another, one was covered in blood and I turned my head so I wouldn’t see, I didn’t want to think about what happened to the person who owned it.

It’s one thing when the walker that attacks you is an adult, it’s another when it’s a kid, or a teenager not much older than I was.  As I left the classroom and looked down the hall and saw quite a few doors closed, I noticed some shaking, and knew there were walkers inside.

I saw the cafeteria it was a mess and smelled horrible with old rotten food everywhere, there was a cafeteria walker in there, with a hair net on, it was grimy and peeling the skin at the hair line it was disgusting, it turned in my direction so I pulled out my knife.  She wasn’t any taller than I was, as she got closer I thrusted my knife up through her chin into  the back of her brain, as she fell I pulled out my knife.

I found a piece of somewhat clean cloth on one of the tables and wiped the blade off before heading upstairs, I remember high school, I missed my friends, I had a few, not many, but enough so I didn’t feel so alone.  They’re fathers were hard on them to, so we had something in common.

I headed upstairs, I found an art room and saw lots of paints and brushes, easels and paper, it all looked untouched.  I use to love art, but now there’s not much use for that skill, it’s just a waist of time, time that could be better used on surviving.  I left to check out the other rooms, most of these hadn’t been destroyed, and I did find some things, like unopened water bottles in some open lockers, the rest were locked and I didn’t have the combinations for them.

But I did find the principal’s office, it had health bars, a can of instant coffee, I didn’t figure we’d be drinking that any time soon.  I found a jacket, it was a woman’s jacket and just a little big on me, but I figured on those really cold nights I could bundle up.

I didn’t notice the closet behind the open door, this floor wasn’t completely empty as the door suddenly opened and I spun around just as she grabbed at me, I thought about screaming for Daryl when I remembered that I had done this before I met Daryl.  I just pulled out my knife and stabbed her in the head just before she bit my neck.  She did collapse on me though and I fell back against the desk knocking some things off which clattered on the floor making the most noise since the front door closed.

I pushed her off to the floor, that’s when I heard the doors downstairs splinter open.  I forgot three rules about scavenging during my time with Daryl.  One, never get yourself cornered when you’re alone, two, always make sure you have an escape plan for any situation, and three, never assume you’re safe.

I have no idea how long the walkers had been trapped in those rooms, how long it had been since they had a meal, and worse yet, they knew I was there.  I walked out of the room and looked and saw the walkers, there were several of them, four that I could see, but I heard more as a few doors down the hall from me finally splintered open as more busted free, some of them just children.  I turned and ran up to the third floor, my heart pounding in fear and wanting to scream, but my knowledge of the walkers kept me from doing so as I found an empty room and ran to the small closet and closed the door leaving just a crack so I could see if any walkers were following me, I really hoped Daryl could hear my heart beat and knew I was in danger.  I had no idea that a car had just arrived with people that could possibly pose a bigger danger to use then the walkers.

* * *

 

  
Rick

 

I turned the van into a small town, we drove past a laundry mat and stopped at the convenience store, which had gas pumps, we needed more for our van and the other vehicles back at the storage unites.  With any luck the pumps wouldn’t be dry.

As we piled out I looked at them, Glenn headed over towards the school, I didn’t have to worry about him too much, he knew how to stay safe and with that camouflage thing he had going with the walkers they were less likely to attack him then the rest of us.

“Carl, you and Carol check out the department store, T-Dog and I will get some gas and loot the convenience store.  Shout if you get into danger.”  I told them, I looked at Glenn who was almost at the school door.  “Glenn that goes for you to.”  Glenn looked back and nodded, then headed inside, the door closed behind him.

Soon, we all split up, T-Dog and I headed into the convenience store to make sure the gas pumps were on and find food as well as gas canisters, while Carol and Carl went into the department store.

I found some bags behind the cash register and headed for the aisles.  While I was putting canned food in one of the plastic bags T-Dog came over from checking the back area for gas canisters.  “Rick, we might have trouble, you need to see this.”  T-Dog informed me.

I left the bag on the ground and followed T-Dog back to the canisters.  There were five in a row on the ground and about ten on the shelf, _that_ wasn’t the problem.  You see during this time with no around to clean the counters, dust had collected, but there was a gap between the canisters on the ground, three on the left side and two on the right, with two impressions on the white tiled floor that had been protected from the dust because of the gas cans.

It looked fresh, I looked down and saw foot prints in the dust, three sets.  I was going back in my mind when Daryl was teaching me to track, I back tracked the trails outside, but lost it as the dust fell off his shoes, I assumed a man from how big the foot prints were, though it was kind of jumbled with mine and T-Dogs.

I couldn’t even assume it was just one man, he could have left his buddies waiting outside.  I looked up and around and saw plenty of cars abandoned on the streets, any one of them could be his, or his groups.

“Rick look.”  T-Dog said as he grabbed my shoulder to get my attention as I had been looking down the road for any sign of someone else being in the town, and a possible danger to us.  I turned and looked towards the laundry mat where there was an open drier and some clothes hanging out, but it was the jacket laying half stuffed in one of the bags that really caught my attention.

T-Dog and I raced across to the laundry,  and through open the door and grabbed that jacket with the white angel wings, it was warm to the touch.  T-Dog was checking out the dryer.  “This was recently used man, he’s here, somewhere.”  T-Dog told me.

“Daryl, Daryl!”  I called as I exited the laundry mat still holding onto his jacket, Carl and Carol came out of the department store then.

“Rick, were you calling for us?”  Carol asked.

“Uh, no, I was calling for-“

“Daryl.”  Carl cut me off as he saw the jacket.

“He might not be alone, we found some girls wet clothes in the store, they hadn’t been there long.”  Carol explained.  But soon we all turned as we heard the school door opening…

* * *

 

  
Carol

 

As we got to one of the small towns near the storage units, Rick stopped at the gas pumps outside a convenience store.  We got out of the van and were given our instructions after Glenn headed to the school next to the laundry mat, I was thinking if we could get that place turned on we could come back with our clothes and finally feel somewhat clean.

Carl and I walked into the department store, and started to browse around, I checked out the maternity clothes for Lori and Glenn.  Though we also needed some new underwear and bras, I also found the hygiene section and located pads which made us women feel more sanitary.

While I was looking through the racks on the women’s side of the store, Carl was taking care of the men’s side.  As I got to the teenage section for Beth I saw a pile of wet girl’s clothes.  I knelt down and touched them, they were still really soaked, so I figured they hadn’t been there that long.

“Carol, what’s wrong?”  Carl asked as he walked up to me, I stood back up with my bag of stuff.

“Someone’s here, in town, a girl.  We need to tell Rick.”  I told him, Carl agreed and with our bags in hand we headed towards the door when we heard a shout, it sounded like Rick but we didn’t know what he was saying.

Carl and I ran out of the store to see Rick and T-Dog standing outside the laundry mat, I was so focused on any possible threat, that I didn’t notice what Rick was holding in his hands.

“Rick, were you calling for us?”  I asked worried.

“Uh, no, I was calling for-“

“Daryl.”  Carl said as he cut his father off when he saw what Rick was holding.  I looked at his hands and saw Daryl’s jacket too.

That’s when I spoke up again.  “He might not be alone, we found some girls wet clothes in the store, they hadn’t been there long.”  I explained.  But soon we all turned as we heard the school door opening…

* * *

 

  
Glenn

 

Once we got to the town and Rick parked next to the gas pumps outside the convenience store, I got out with the rest and saw a school across the street, I started over towards it, I had been looking in places like preschool rooms for diapers and baby toys and formula.

I was defiantly starting to show now, I felt like I’d gained at least fourteen pounds maybe more.  Thankfully, I’m still able to move around pretty quick when I need to, and my belly’s not that pronounced.

Rick spoke to everyone as I walked towards the front door.  “Carl, you and Carol check out the department store, T-Dog and I will get some gas and loot the convenience store.  Shout if you get into danger.”  He told them, then spoke after me.  “Glenn that goes for you to.”  I looked back and nodded my understanding, then headed inside.  The door closed behind me.

I didn’t see any signs of danger at first glance, but as I looked down the hall I saw doors that had handles falling off and some still in the lock with the wood splintered as whatever was held behind them had gotten out.  I saw a kitchen lady in the hall, she was dead, I’m not sure how long though.

I was heading upstairs when I heard a bunch of shuffling on the third floor, that’s when I realized that more doors were busted open here as well.  I headed towards the third floor and saw several walkers milling around trying to find something to eat, it caused me to be afraid, I pulled my knife out with the hook on the other side as one came towards me, then it veered off as my camouflage kicked in.

I walked past several towards one of the rooms, I stepped on one of the boards inside and it squeaked, there was a walker pushing at a closet, I heard a soft whimper inside and realized someone was in there.

I lifted my knife and brought it down on top of its skull, it collapsed on the closet, I heard another gasp, I pulled the walker away from the door.  Then the door slowly opened a voice, softly asked.  “Dad?”  It was a woman’s voice, I sheathed my knife again as the door opened and she saw me.

“Oh, I’m sorry I thought you were someone else.”  She said.  Then gasped as walkers were heading our way, I had let down my fear.

I grabbed her arm and pushed her in the corner, the closet not being big enough for both of us.  I felt my fear rise while I put my hands against the wall on each side of this girl, with black hair, tanned skin and emerald eyes.  She was a beautiful a girl, scared, and had obviously expected someone else.  I really hope this girl’s father was nice, and not a danger to us, I had no idea who she had actually been talking about.

The walkers behind us stopped as they realized they couldn’t smell me, and by staying still, they had a harder time seeing me, as long as we remained quite they’d leave.  And sure enough a couple of minutes later they walked out, I moved towards the door and shut it, but I didn’t realize that the door hadn’t closed all the way.

I turned backed to the girl.  “I won’t hurt you.”  I promised, she smiled at me as she looked me over, up and down like she was sizing me.  “Are you alright?”  I asked concerned.

“I’m fine Glenn, are you doing okay?”  The strange girl asked, how had she known my name.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”  I asked confused.

“No, we’ve never met, but I feel like I know you.”

“How, who?”

I moved closer to her away from the door and didn’t hear it open, she started to tell me when a familiar voice spoke behind me.  “I told her, you’re my favorite subject chineman.”

* * *

 

 

 

Daryl

 

I reached towards the open window and grabbed the ledge with one arm then pulled myself up and inside the school on the second window.  I pulled my knife out and stabbed the walker that came at me.

I walked to the closed door, it had been the only walker in the room, and a child at that.  I had felt sorry to kill her, but I let that feeling pass as I heard Harleen’s heartbeat speed up and heard a door close by being pushed and scratched at, I knew she was in danger.

I reached for the knob and froze as I heard more heartbeats in the building, it must be some of the people that had just arrived, it sounded like they were heading upstairs but I only heard one set of footsteps.

I focused on one of the heartbeats, the loudest and as I listened to its rhythm and speed I realized it sounded familiar.  I concentrated further and I was able to hear a second, softer heartbeat, it was really close to the first, like impossibly close, which confused me for a second, until I figured out this person was pregnant, as I listened more while the footsteps headed up the second flight of stairs I continued listening to that second heartbeat, though it seemed off somehow.  There was no way to know why, I wasn’t a doctor so I let go.

Whoever it was, had just walked past the walkers towards Harleen.  I quietly left the room and headed upstairs, I unfortunately couldn’t just walk past the walkers as a few turned and I quickly took them out as I heard Harleen ask for me, the first time she had actually called me dad.

The door she had hid behind opened, but before more voices I saw a few walkers walk into the room and I heard a soft thud as she was pushed against the wall and whoever was with her guarded her.

I didn’t want to hope that it was who I wanted it to be.  I creaked one of the boards and the walkers headed out of the room for me.  I led them to the stairs as the door closed behind them but not fully shut, I stabbed one, pushed one back and moved so the third fell down the stairs and broke both its legs keeping it on the ground.  I then went back at the one I had pushed then headed to the door.

I stood at the door as I saw a silhouetted in front of it.  I heard Harleen say.  “I’m fine Glenn, are you doing okay?”

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”  He asked confused.  I stood there frozen as I heard his voice, the one I had been dreaming about for weeks, Glenn was really this, it was no dream.

“No, we’ve never met, but I feel like I know you.”  Harleen told him.

“How, who?”  He asked as he moved closer to her away from the door.

I slowly opened it and spoke before Harleen could.  “I told her, you’re my favorite subject chineman.”  Glenn spun around at my voice and stared at me in shock and, a little bit afraid, like he wanted it not be a dream to.

“Daryl.”  There were tears in his eyes, I moved to him quickly and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him as close as possible due to his tummy which had grown since I lot saw him.  I felt Glenn’s arms circle around my back and held on.

I moved one hand to the back of Glenn’s head feeling tears in my own eyes, I smiled at Harleen as she was grinning at us.  I pulled back as I heard more walkers coming down the hall.

“Come on short stop let’s get out of here.  Harleen head down the stairs we’ll be there in a minute.”  I told her.  She nodded and left quickly to get downstairs, I put my arm around Glenn’s shoulder and followed after her.

“Daryl who’s the girl, what happened?”  Glenn asked on the way down.

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you all about it.”  I told him.

“I love you Daryl.”  Glenn said as he looked at me.

I looked at him and opened my mouth, I wanted to say those three words but all that came out was.  “I know.”

Harleen grabbed the door handle as we were coming down the last flight of stairs and opened it, I heard our friends voices stop as they all looked in our direction.  As we walked out, Rick, T-Dog, Carol and Carl all looked our way.

They walked up to us, I noticed that Rick had a pretty good hold of my jacket.  “I believe this belongs to you.”  I relinquished my hold on Glenn and took my jacket from Rick, my clothes were still damp, I needed to change.  I then noticed Harleen’s new clothes.

“Hi there, I’m Rick, this is-” Rick started to say when Harleen cut him off.

“T-Dog, right, the only black guy Daryl has ever truly gotten to know, and respects.”  Harleen said as she shook T-Dog’s hand.  T-Dog glanced at me and nodded, before she moved on to Carol.

“You must be Carol, you look just the way Daryl described.  He said your stronger, than most have given you credit for, and you helped him during a difficult time in your own life.  You must be Carl, Rick’s son.”  Harleen smiled at him.

“Yeah, I am.”  Carl sounded proud of that fact as he looked at his father.

“You’re Rick, you’re the leader, Daryl told me they wouldn’t be here without you.  I’m Harleen, but you can call me Harley.”  She told him.

“Rick, right now it’s pretty safe here, and I got the laundry mat hooked to the generator, why don’t you head back to get the others and bring the clothes so we can get cleaned up while the suns out.”  I suggested.

“Alright Daryl, Carl come back with me, your mom will worry if you don’t.”  Rick suggested to his son, who reluctantly agreed.

“Okay dad.”  Carl turned to me and smiled with a huge grin.  “I’m really glad your back Daryl, talk to you when we return Harley.”  Carl waved and him and Rick headed to the van and pumped it full of gas.  I didn’t hear any immediate danger so it felt safe for the time being to wash and dry our clothes so we didn’t feel so grungy.

I put my arm around Glenn’s shoulders again and pulled him close.  He looked at me as I led him towards the laundry mat and one of the chairs for him to sit in.  I pulled my bow off my back and set it down as the others joined us, there was so much to talk about, to discuss.  But for now I was just going to be relieved to know that Glenn and our baby was safe and sound, and that we were finally together.

* * *

 

  
Hershel

 

The girls were airing out the covers outside, after weeks holed up in the storage unit we all needed to refresh the blankets and our clothes, I was inside at the moment sorting the women’s clothes from the men’s, the least dirty from the filthy, there wasn’t many we could really call clean anymore.

I looked up as Maggie came in.  “Lori and Beth are fine, no danger so far.”  Maggie informed me.

“That’s good honey.  How are you holding up?”  I asked as I stood and walked over to my oldest.

“I’m doing okay, I’m more worried about Glenn, it’s been like two months and no sign of Daryl, what if he’s dead dad, what if he doesn’t come back.  That’ll kill Glenn.”  Maggie said concerned for her friend.  She cared about Glenn and wanted what was best for him.

“Glenn will be fine, he’ll make it, no matter what happens.”  I assured her, we both turned towards the exit as we heard a car getting near our location.  We rushed outside, Maggie put her hand on Beth’s should while I pulled my gun out, with Lori staying near me.  But then the van came around the corner and we relaxed.  It pulled up and parked, then Rick and Carl got out.

“Where’s the rest?”  Maggie asked concerned about Glenn.

“They’re fine, we found a town with a working laundry mat, so grab everyone’s clothes.”  Rick instructed.

“Guess what, we found Daryl.”  Carl said excited and practically jumping for join, and the news was defiantly good.

“That’s great, Beth, Maggie let’s get the clothes.”  I told the girls as we got back into the storage unit and packed up everyone’s stuff and put it in the van and the Cherokee.  Rick also loaded Daryl’s bike in the back of the van.

 Lori, Carl and Rick drove in the van, while Maggie, Beth and I rode in the Cherokee.  It only took half an hour to arrive at the town, where we saw T-Dog and Carol pumping gas at the station as we drove up and parked.

Glenn, Daryl and a teenage girl walked out of the laundry mat to meet us.  Daryl got swarmed by Beth and Maggie as they hugged him, pleased to see him alive and well.  I shook his hand and Lori smiled at him.

“It’s good to have you back son.”  I told him.

“It’s good to be back.  This is Harleen, she saved my life.  Harleen this is Hershel, Beth, Maggie and Lori.”  Daryl introduced.

“I kind of figured.  Daryl’s talked a lot about you guys, you can call me Harley.”  She told us as she shook our hands.  “And Daryl saved my life too.  I wouldn’t be here if not for him.”

“It’s great to meet you Harley.”  I said pleased to see that both our friend and his companion were safe.  She seemed sweet and innocent, I looked to Rick and I could see he wasn’t sure whether she should join us or not.  But as we set about washing and drying our clothes, Daryl and Harley started to tell us all that had happened since they met after Daryl’s fall into the river that took him away from his family and friends.

Glenn stayed close to Daryl the whole time he spoke.  By the time he was finished the sun was just setting, thankfully our clothes were dry and we were ready to head back.  Daryl was glad to have his bike back as we piled into the vehicles.

It appeared that both Daryl and Glenn didn’t like having to separate, but Glenn couldn’t ride with Daryl on his bike, so he got in the Cherokee with Carol, Beth, Maggie, and myself.  Rick, Lori, Carl, and T-Dog rode in the van.  Daryl and that new girl Harleen were on his bike as he followed us to the storage units.

* * *

 

  
Lori

 

Once we got back to our temporary home, with Daryl and that new girl Harleen, the girls and I got started on getting the clothes put where they belong.  The guys took the blankets and started making pallets for everyone but I could tell that Daryl and Glenn had a lot of catching up to do, so I found some thick sheet’s that we had been using, but figured the boys needed them more right now than we did.

I used a clothes line and went to one of the areas in the storage unit that was mostly untouched, and preceded to hang up the line and the sheets to make a curtain so Glenn and Daryl could have some privacy.  I heard Beth and Harley talking nonstop as if they had been best friends for years, it made me smile as I finished situating the sheets like I wanted and then turned to Daryl and Glenn who were talking softly as they sat next to each other while everyone else was busy working.

I grabbed Glenn’s bedding along with the extra stuff for Daryl and walked over to them.  “I made a place for you two over there, it’s private, I thought you might want to reconnect.”  I told them gently as Daryl took the bedding from me.

“Thanks Lori.”  Glenn said, he smiled at Daryl who nodded his own thanks, then I walked over to my husband and son as they were starting to lay down for the night after Rick had closed up the shutters.

I watched as Glenn and Daryl walked to the back area and Daryl made sure the sheets were closed tight, there was some noises that were hard not to hear but overall they kept pretty quiet.

* * *

 

 

 

Maggie

 

I was pleased that Daryl was alive and with us again, but I was also very much jealous, I cared about Glenn, I knew I had feelings for him.  I also knew that he was off limits as long as Daryl was alive and they were together.

I used my pillow to cover my ears trying to block out what sounds made it past the sheets Lori had put up for them, we all knew what they were going to be doing.  It didn’t make it any easier to listen to them though.

“Maggie, I know your upset.”  My dad said as he saw this, I was trying not to let it get to me, I had already screwed up their relationship once and Daryl had seemed grateful that nothing had gone on between me and Glenn when he had asked Glenn if anything interesting had happened while he was away.  I wanted Daryl to trust me with his husband and child, and I didn’t want to do anything that would lose what I had worked so hard to gain with Glenn.

“Thanks dad, I’m fine.”  I said as I moved the pillow back and closed my eyes to sleep, and not think about what Daryl had gotten so blessed to have.

* * *

 

  
Beth

 

I was sitting on my pallet talking to Harley while Dad was making her a pallet.  “It’s been great talking to you Beth, it’s been forever since I’ve had another girl my age to just chat with.”

“I know what you mean.”   I agreed.

Harley was so cool, we talked about everything, boys, makeup, how much we both missed conditioner.  But then it was time to call it a night, so she headed to her sleeping area, while I laid down on my pallet like everyone else and closed my eyes, I could hear muffled noises from behind the sheet curtain Lori had put up for Daryl and Glenn.

It was nice having Daryl back, now Glenn won’t cry anymore while we all pretended not to hear him.  He knew that we knew, and we knew that he didn’t want us to know I fell asleep pretty fast, now that our family was back together.  Though we still weren’t complete, but at the time we had no idea that she was even still alive.

* * *

 

 

 

T-Dog

 

I was closets to the curtain that Lori had set up, to give Daryl and Glenn privacy, so as I laid on my pallet with his my eyes closed I could hear snippets of conversation.  “Wanna touch it?”  Glenn asked, and I really didn’t want to think about what he was referring to.

“I’ve missed so much.”  Daryl said, then gasped.  “It moved.”   He seemed very shocked and surprised by that.

“Yeah, it does that.”   Glenn informed him.  Then I heard what sounded like a kiss, though it didn’t sound like two lips together it sounded different.  I was trying really hard to sleep.  The voices then lowered so I couldn’t make out what was being said, but a few seconds later I heard shuffling and more kissing sounds, this time between two people, and not long after the noises changed to moaning and clothes being removed.  I knew what I was hearing then, so I grabbed my pillow and put it over my ears to try and block out what was being heard.

I’m not sure how long they lasted but I was relieved when they finally settled down for the evening, though I was shocked and embarrassed to find that I had gotten turned on by the noises they’d been making, I rolled over and prayed it’d go away by morning as I finally found sleep for the night.

* * *

 

  
Glenn

 

Daryl and I walked to the area that Lori had kindly curtained off for us, it’s been weeks since we’ve been together, we didn’t even get to be together after Rick married us.  All I wanted was to be close to my husband, to lay with Daryl, to talk, to kiss, to-yes to have sex, because right now I’m horny as hell, and now that Daryl is back, I wasn’t going to let anything stop us.

Do you have any idea what it’s like to be pregnant with all these hormones running through your body, from sad, to happy, to mad, to just down right ready to hump a pillow.  That was me for the next several weeks.

So tonight we laid down together on the pallet Lori had made for us and Daryl was on his side next to me looking at my bulging belly after a few seconds of lying there.  “Wanna touch it?”  I asked.  Daryl slowly moved his hand as I lifted up my shirt, and felt him place his palm on my baby bump.

“I’ve missed so much.”  He confessed, he missed the baby’s first kick, when I went from my elastic pants to maternity clothes, and he missed all those nights of just laying together, like this.  He gasped as the baby kicked right where his hand was.  “It moved.”  He said sounding shocked, and astonished and just down right pleased as he smiled.

“Yeah, it does that.”  I told him, I watched Daryl as he moved low on my body to put his lips to my stomach and kiss the bump, and then he starts to speak in a whispered voice that I almost miss it myself.

“Hey baby, I’m your daddy, I will always protect you, I promise.”  Daryl kisses my belly again, a lump forms in my throat as I watch this amazed, I’ve never seen Daryl so open and honest and it’s the most gorgeous sight I’d ever seen.

Daryl then moved back up to my face and kissed me, I returned it as my arms wrapped around Daryl’s neck and for several minutes we just made out, a moan slipping past my throat as his tongue slipped into my mouth exploring and tasting and memorizing as our tongues dueled each other.

While we continued to kiss Daryl’s hands moved my shirt up, we parted only long enough for me to get rid of it and he did the same, pulled off his jacket and shirt.  I put my arms around him as he framed my face with his hands and kissed me, I had missed this so much.

I arched up as Daryl’s fingers moved to my nipples, they were sensitive and I had to bite back a moan of want as Daryl pulled away and started to run a trail of kisses from my lips down my chest, over my baby bump and to my sweats as Daryl hooked his fingers and started to take them down.  I helped taking the rest of my clothes off and then aided Daryl with his.

We didn’t really have any lube so Daryl put two fingers in his mouth as he moved down my body, to say I found it incredibly hot would be an understatement.  I knew we had to keep quite while we did this, the others might still be awake, and could hear us.

When I felt the first slick finger enter my body I lost that train of thought as I bit into my hand to keep from moaning and crying out wanting, begging, needing more.  We’d been apart too long to take things slow, I didn’t want any foreplay and neither did he as he added a second finger and started to stretch me, I was more than relaxed and ready after a couple of minutes.

I was hard and I knew Daryl was as he pulled his fingers out and I moved my legs to wrap around his waist as he positioned himself, then kissed him so any noise we made would be muffled as he pushed in.  I wrapped my arms around him, my nails digging into his back as he got fully sheathed.

After a moment to adjust he pulled out then thrust back in hitting my prostrate with each penetration.  I pulled away so I could breath, but immediately went back to making out with Daryl while he fucked me.  It really didn’t take all that long for both of us to go over the edge, when I started cuming the spasms pulled Daryl’s own orgasm from him.

He collapsed next to me not wanting to risk hurting the baby, we were both panting and trying to calm, I was barely awake when I felt a cover pulled over us and Daryl’s arms around me as I turned into his embrace and fell asleep.  It was the first time in weeks that I slept peacefully, content and happy, cuddled up to Daryl, I was so tired that the baby’s kicking didn’t even keep me awake.

* * *

 

  
**Day 21**

Michonne

 

I was lying with Andrea just relaxing, the days were starting to get warmer as some of the snow melted, before long it’ll be Spring.  The fire had died down sometime during the night and Andrea was still fast asleep on her side, I was on my back my hands behind my head as I looked into the canopy of trees above us.

My walkers chained to a tree just a few feet from us.  Mike was my boyfriend before all this happened, and his best friend Terry, I will never forgive them for what happened to us.  It was their fault, it was my fault, this wasn’t just their punishment, it was mine as well, they got what they deserved and now they were going to continue to keep me and Andrea alive.

I thought I could never feel anything but anger and self-loathing, after failing to protect my…Even now I can’t think of him, say his name.  I don’t dwell on these memories long as I felt Andrea shift as she started to wake up.

I moved then and grabbed my pants slipping them on as I put my shoes and top on, Andrea rolled over, the cover falling down enough to reveal her naked back, I followed the curve from her neck down to her white ass, she had some freckles and beauty marks that in my eyes was wonderful.  My eyes traveled back up, then stopped at her fading scar on her left shoulder.

Andrea stretched and yawned then as she woke up and moved to get started with the day.  Andrea got dressed and then helped me fold the blankets and put them in our bags.  As I moved to stand with one pack in hand Andrea grabbed my arm stopping me as she kissed me.  It was the first time she’d done such a thing outside of having sex, I was stunned, I didn’t know what to do.

She pulled away after a moment.  “Sorry.”  She whispered, I guess I left the impression that I hadn’t liked it.

“No, I’m sorry, try again.”  I requested.  Andrea smiled and kissed me again, this time I reciprocated and put my free arm around her neck as my tongue delved into that delicious mouth of hers.  It was several minutes before either of us pulled away and this time it was out of the necessity to breath.

“Let’s get going.”  I said once I could speak, I took the chain from the tree, and headed out with Andrea, just that bit lighter from my grief.

* * *

 

  
**Day 27**

Andrea

 

I’d never fallen for a girl before, and truth was I didn’t even know if I did love Michonne.  A part of me knew that I was just scratching an itch, being with her all this time separated from the group, my friends.  Wondering how Shane was doing, knowing that I had started to have feelings for him to.

I just didn’t know if it was real or just the need to not feel so lonely inside.  Kissing Michonne was not like kissing a guy, not bad, just different.  The sex was good though, but I wasn’t sure if there were true emotions in the moment or just euphoria from the orgasms.

It was at a time like this, that I really wished I was back with the group, I’d asked Daryl and Glenn.  They’re the only gays in our group and they found each other in a similar situation.  Though, not exactly the same, if Glenn hadn’t turned up pregnant would they still have been with each other.

Of course I have no way of knowing if any of them are even still alive.  Though I firmly believed that out of all of them Daryl would survive, and he’d protect Glenn with his life.  I didn’t want to dwell on these thoughts as I saw Michonne coming back from hunting us dinner.  She had a rabbit with her, I took it and started to skin it while she got the fire started, the days were slowly getting warmer, there was more sun then snow so I knew soon winter would be over and spring would be upon us.

I wanted to kiss her when I took the rabbit, but it seemed Michonne wasn’t crazy about kissing outside of having sex, the first time I did it she froze.  She did request I try again and seemed better, but still tense and unsure, so I refrained as I grabbed my knife and got to work.  It was silent between us, there just wasn’t as much to talk about now, and I knew that Michonne wouldn’t tell me anything personal about herself.  At least not until she was ready that is, I didn’t think pushing her for answers would be a good idea, so I didn’t.  I wished I had, ‘cause I almost lost the chance to learn about her past, and that my feelings went deeper than just lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, there was a lot to write, I also got writers block, and then I’d hurt myself and was on pain killers for a while, thankfully I’m doing better, but life has been kicking my ass. Anyways, I didn’t want anyone to think I had given up or abandoned this series, because I love it, and so I want to think all those who have left kudos, and reviews thank you, it means so much that you like my story and want to continue reading it. That’s what really keeps me writing.


	6. February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the moment everyone has been waiting for. I hope the wait was worth it, and you enjoy this, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Day 28

Glenn

I gritted my teeth as I lay on the bed, trying not to make a sound while another contraction ripped through my body.  A crash came from downstairs, a walker probably knocked something off the table or a counter, there were dozens in the house.  While I was helpless to stop what was happening.

Daryl was between my spread legs, as I was naked from the waist down, the rest of our friends had gone on without us, going into labor early had kept me from going with them, and Daryl wasn’t going to leave me alone.

“Glenn, you need to push.”  He instructed.  I didn’t want to, the walkers would hear, they’d come and the dresser against the door was the only thing between us and them, I knew that wasn’t going to last long.  The baby would cry, we weren’t going to make it.

“I can’t, Daryl…”  I had tears in my eyes, he looked at me and grabbed my hand.

“Glenn-”

“What happened to Harley?”  I asked, as the sun was coming up, filtering through the window above the bed I was currently resisting my body’s need to push this baby out.  That’s when I got to thinking about the past couple of weeks.

* * *

 

 

Day 3

 

The days were getting warmer, as the snow was melting and the storms clearing up.  Rick thought it was a good idea to start scavenging around the neighborhoods, the towns around the area, using the storage unit as an HQ for another few weeks.  We needed a better place, somewhere safe, to build a life for us and our child.

Daryl and Rick walked inside after scouting the area.  “We need to pack up, it’s time to go.”  Rick instructed everyone as Daryl walked over to me and Harley.

“What’s going on?”  I asked softly as we started to pack up our bags.

“A herd’s coming this way.”  Daryl informed us.  Ten minutes later we had our stuff and were loading our bags into the vehicles, Hershel, Maggie, Beth and Harley were in the Cherokee while I piled in with Rick, Carl, T-Dog, Lori, and Carol in the van.  Daryl was on his bike leading the way, there were a few neighborhoods around that we hadn’t checked out and headed towards those.

For the next three weeks that’s what we did.  Staying ahead of the herds as we made our way through different neighborhoods, scavenging for supplies, finding a basinet, baby clothes, and other things we needed.

Things with our group started to get tense, between Lori and Rick, Harley trying to find a place, and my hormones weren’t helping things.

* * *

 

 

Day 27

 

Everything came to a head that day.  We were in a house, just cleared out and were searching for food while the guys were talking about going on a scavenger run.  “I can go.”  Harley said.  Daryl, Rick and T-Dog looked at her.

“Harleen you need to stay here.”  Daryl told her.

“Why, they have Hershel and Maggie.”  Harley told them.

“Harleen, no, it’s too dangerous out there.”  Daryl told her, he just wanted to protect her, after everything they had been through, but Harley didn’t want his protection.  She’d survived out there for months before meeting Daryl, she had confided in me a couple of days ago that she was feeling that being with this group was making her rusty.  That she’s becoming weak, but I knew for a fact she was incredibly strong for a sixteen year old girl.

“Fine.”  Harley relented angrily as she crossed her arms and went to the kitchen to help put some of the food we’d found together for dinner, while Daryl, Rick and T-Dog left on a scavenger trip to the other houses in the area.

“Glenn, you gotta see this.”  Carl called from upstairs, where Lori had decided to rest.  I waddled up there, since my belly had gotten so big that running was out of the question and so was the idea of comfort.  Everything hurt, my back, my chest, not to mention my ankles were swollen and so were my breasts, which I hated the most.

I felt like a beached whale, and the baby never stops moving or kicking, it seems like when it finally starts settling in the front, it starts up again in my back.  I made it up the stairs slightly out of breathe and felt an unusual twinge in my lower abdomen, at the time I put it off as indigestion so I didn’t mention it.  I followed Carl to a room, it had a crib and baby toys, along with a changing table fully stocked.

On the other side of the room was a bed, full size, so it would be big enough for two if they squeezed close, it was against the wall, next to a window.  Along the wall across from the door, was a mahogany dresser, with a vanity mirror connected on top.  I checked out the closet then, it was empty of clothes, but there were hangers, and a cubby filled with toys and baby books, but no clothing, so that was obviously the only thing this family grabbed before leaving.  Besides being dusty it didn’t look like the walkers made it here, I wondered if the family was alive or not.

I left a few minutes later heading downstairs while Carl checked on his mother in the next room, I saw Harley sneaking out the back, where a set of double glass patio doors were.  “Harley, where are you going?”  I asked concerned, she turned around and looked at me.

“I have to prove to myself that I can still survive, I can’t just stay here protected and safe all the time.”  She explained, I didn’t want to let her go, what would Daryl say.

“Harley, I can’t lie for you, if you’re not back before Daryl and the others I’m going to tell them.”  I told her, knowing that I couldn’t stop her.  She was faster than me at the moment, with the growing baby having slowed me down the last week or so.  Also, ending up in a scuffle would not be good for my health or the child’s.

“Deal.”  Harley agreed with a smile before leaving closing the doors behind her as she headed into the woods surrounding this neighborhood, I had a bad feeling about this.

I didn’t say anything at first, we sat down and ate what food there was that the girls had managed to put together while we waited for the guys to get back, Hershel asked about Harley though and I told him the truth.

“What, when did she leave?”  Hershel asked as he stood up.

“Only about thirty minutes ago, I couldn’t stop her, and she begged me to let her go.  I figure if she’s not back in an hour Carl can go get Daryl and the others.”  I explained.

Hershel sat back down.  “Glenn, you should’ve called one of us the moment she slipped out, we could’ve stopped her.”  Hershel said gently.

“I know, but I also know how she feels, sometimes I think that I’m getting rusty on my scavenging because for the last month or so I’ve been unable to help.  She survived out there for months before meeting Daryl, she wants to make sure that if something happens to us and she’s on her own again she can take care of herself.”  That seemed to get the sympathetic vote from the rest, and as that hour came and went I got more worried.

Finally after two hours and the sun was getting lower in the sky, I turned to Carl who walked into the living area where we were sitting and waiting, I was standing near the patio doors looking and watching, praying for her to return.  “Carl, get your dad and the others.”  I instructed.

He was out like a shot, they had informed us they’d be in one of three houses if we needed them before they returned.  I had been ignoring the pain in my abdomen the last few hours, they’ve been coming at regular intervals it seems, Lori looked at me from where she sat with Carol on the couch.

“Glenn, why don’t you sit down, it’s not good to be this tense, you could go into premature labor.”  Lori said concerned.  I had to admit that sitting sounded good, so I walked over and sat between her and Carol.

Daryl, followed by Rick, T-Dog and Carl barged into the house.  “You let her leave!”  Daryl yelled, making me jump, I quickly stood up and faced my irate husband.

“Daryl, I couldn’t stop her.”  I told him, he was worried and angry, which was aimed at me at the moment and I really didn’t like it, neither did my hormones as I felt tears building in my eyes.

“You should’ve called for Carol, Hershel or Maggie.  You should’ve sent of us immediately instead of waiting, I can’t believe you.”  I knew Daryl was right.

“I’m sorry Daryl, she said she needed to know that she could still survive on her own if she had to.”  I said tearfully, that seemed to calm Daryl’s anger, though I wasn’t sure if it was my explanation or my hormonal crying that I’ve been doing a lot lately.

“Glenn.”  He said softly as he closed the distance between us and hugged me.  “I’m sorry, it’s not your fault, I’m just worried about Harleen.”  I nodded into his chest as the sun finally went down.

“Okay, y’all stay here, I have to find her, I’m the only one that can right now.”  Daryl said after a few minutes and I reluctantly stepped away understanding, Daryl’s the only one who could see in the dark.

“I love you, Daryl.”  I told him.

“I know.”  He kissed my cheek, then with his bow he left out the patio doors and towards the woods after Harley.

We waited, paced, fretted, and then waited some more, as midnight came around Rick, T-Dog, Maggie, Carol and Hershel were gathering their stuff to go out there.  During these last few hours the pain was coming about every twenty minutes and it was getting really hard to ignore, I was starting to realize that it wasn’t indigestion.

Carl, Lori, Beth, Carol and I were standing around in the living room as the others grabbed flashlights and weapons, when I felt this sharp pain that took my breath away and a gush of water between my legs.  “Glenn, you okay?”  Maggie asked as she headed over with Hershel.

“Um…”  I looked down at the puddle at my feet before I looked at Hershel in fear.  “I think my water just broke.”  That got everyone’s attention, as the search party was put on hold to get me upstairs to the bedroom with the crib and bed; I laid down with Maggie and Hershel’s help.  Lori and Carol grabbed towels from the bathroom, and worked on boiling some water for the tools Hershel would need.

I got out of my pants with Rick’s help as Maggie left to help the others.  There was a spare blanket in the closet up on the top shelf, that Rick put over me to help me feel not so naked.  I cried out then as a contraction hit and it was worse than the rest of the pain I’d been feeling all day.

“Rick, you have to find Daryl.”  I begged as it eased off.

“I will.”  Rick promised as I held his hand.  Hershel was between my legs and noticed something.

“I don’t think we’ll have to do a C-section Glenn.”  Hershel informed me, I was confused.

“Why not?”  I asked.

“Your body’s mutation is making a birth canal; I can see the opening at the perineum.”  Hershel explained, so, that means I don’t have to be cut open, hopefully.  “Rick, you and the others can’t do anything here, find Daryl and Harley, Carol and I have Glenn.”

“Alright.”  Rick left then to get the others while Carol and Lori walked in with other things they’d need.

* * *

 

“Ahhh.”  I cried out as I squeezed Carol’s hand, the others outside the door.

“That’s it Glenn, you’re doing so well.”  Carol praised him, as the contraction ended, they were coming eight minutes apart now, it had been over an hour, since the guys had left to find Daryl and Harley.  I was sweaty, aching, and these contractions were kicking my ass, let me tell you, making the baby is more fun than birthing it.

“H-how much longer?”  I asked as Carol propped another pillow behind me to make it easier when it comes time to push.

“Not sure, the first time is usually the longest, it could be all night.”  Hershel informed me.

“Ugh, God, just cut it out.”  I begged as I felt another contraction coming on, I squeezed Carol’s hand as tears escaped, sliding down my cheeks, I really wanted Daryl.  “I need to push, I want to push so bad.”  I told them, Hershel checked the opening.

“Glenn, you’re not ready.”  Hershel told me sadly as I bit back another cry, there was a knock on the door.  “Who is it?”

“Lori, I brought some water and fresh rags.”  She said, Hershel put the blanket back over my legs, I had my feet on the bed, and leg’s bent with pillows under my back and head so it would be easier to get the baby out, a blanket over said legs so I could have some privacy during this long and painful process.

“Come in.”  Carol said once I was covered, Lori slowly opened the door and walked in, she placed the water bottles and rags on the nightstand next to me.  Carol took a bottle opening it and helped me to lift my head so I could take a few sips during this rest period.

My hands were shaking too much to hold the bottle myself, but thankfully Carol’s hands were steady.  Besides the pain, I was terrified, what if-what if it’s too early, what if I lose the baby that it can’t survive like it would in a hospital being premature.  I knew I wasn’t the only one who thought like that, I had seen it on Hershel’s face when my water broke, that fear, our baby was going to die.

Lori left as Rick called from downstairs, did that mean Daryl and Harley were back, I certainly hope so.  I didn’t have to wonder for long as I heard someone thundered up the stairs, and burst into the room.  “Glenn, are you okay?”  Daryl asked concerned, Carol moved so he could take her place and took my hand.

“I’m fine, except when I feel excruciating pain.”  I told him, then another contraction hit and I tried not to cry out as I squeezed Daryl’s hand, he gritted his teeth as he held on.

Once it was over Daryl spoke to Hershel and Carol who was standing next to him.  “You two need to pack up and go with the others, a herd is coming.”

“Glenn can’t be moved right now.”  Hershel informed him.

“I know, that’s why we’re staying, but the rest of you need to get out of here.”

“No, Daryl you need to leave with the rest.”  I told him, I didn’t want to die alone with our baby, but I didn’t want Daryl to die at all.

“Glenn, I’m not going anywhere.”  Daryl told me.  “Hershel, walk me through this and then get out of here.”  Daryl moved and walked out in the hall while Carol sat down and held my hand again.

Rick showed up a few minutes later as Daryl walked back in, minus Hershel.  “Carol, you need to grab your stuff and get in the car.”  Rick said as he dropped the baby carrier next to the bassinet.

“Rick, we’ll meet you in five days, if we don’t show up, we didn’t make it.”  Daryl informed him.

“We’re going to wait as long as we can, just meet us at the neighborhood I marked on the map.”  Rick said as he passed over the folded map to Daryl.  “Glenn, we’re going to see you again, and meet that precious baby of yours.”  Rick said confidently.

Then Lori and Carl screamed at the same time.  “Rick, they’re coming.”

“Dad, come on.”

“See you guys in a few days.”  Rick said, and then left.  Daryl closed the door locking it, then moved to the mahogany dresser, he unlatched the vanity mirror taking it off and setting it to the side as another contraction hit and I clenched the bed sheets and grit my teeth as hard as I could as glass shattered downstairs alerting us that the walkers were in the house now.

As the contraction ended I noticed Daryl had managed to move the dresser in front of the door and hooked the vanity mirror back to the dresser to add weight.  Daryl came back and took my hand.  “I’m here Glenn, just you and me.”  He kissed me, then moved in between my legs as he removed the blanket.

It wasn’t until the sun started coming up that Daryl informed me it was time.  “Glenn, you need to push.”  I didn’t want to, the walkers would hear, they’d come.  The dresser and door between us and them was not going to last.  The baby would cry, we weren’t going to make it.

“I can’t, Daryl…”  I had tears in my eyes, he looked at me and grabbed my hand.

“Glenn-”

“What happened with Harley?”  I interrupted, as the dawn’s light entered the window over us.

* * *

 

  
Day 27

Harleen

I just couldn’t stay, I had to get out of there, prove that I can still take care of myself.  Relying on other’s is a weakness my father always said, you have to rely on yourself in order to survive.  I knew that Glenn didn’t want me to leave, but he understood.

I headed out into the woods towards another neighborhood we saw a few weeks ago, I had my knife with me, so I figured I’d be fine.  I didn’t know, that a herd was headed our way and I was walking right towards it.  At least the first trickle.

It was a couple of hours and the sun was going to set soon and I hadn’t made it to the neighborhood so I decided to start turning back, that’s when I saw a walker, it was just one, easy enough to take out.  I silently eased over to it and as it turned I thrust my knife in its forehead, it fell with a thump.  I hadn’t seen its partner until it was too late.

The walker female grabbed my shoulder and bit me, I screamed out in pain and fear as I thrust my knife into its head forcing it to let me go as it fell to the ground.  I took my free hand to touch the wound, it came away bloody, I could feel the blood flowing, I knew that I was going to die.

I eased myself down against a tree and sat there in shock, I should never have left, I shouldn’t have been so foolish to just rely on myself, in this world you need other’s to survive, why hadn’t I seen that.  I got cocky, and now I’m going to die.  As the sun set the blood was still flowing, I felt weak and shaky, as I closed my eyes.

* * *

 

  
Daryl

I had to get to the Harleen, I just knew something had happened, it was the only reason she wasn’t back yet.  At first I had blamed Glenn for not stopping her, but I knew it wasn’t his fault, that girl is a force to be reckon with when it comes to wills.  I was following her trail at a run, I was listening for her heartbeat, and as I got closer I heard it, but it was slow and this concerned me.

“Harleen?”  I called, at first I didn’t get an answer, but as I got closer I heard a soft pained sound.

“Daryl.”  I ran towards her and saw the dead walkers, I knelt next to her, and saw the blood.

“Harleen.”  She smiled at me sadly as I framed her face.

“I guess I didn’t have what it took to survive.”  Harleen said breathlessly.  I shook my head as I moved to support her head laying her back on the ground.

“No, you did very well.  Why did you leave?”  I asked trying not to cry.

“I had to, to know that…I still could live…if you all died.”

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve taken you with us.”

“It’s not your fault, and don’t blame Glenn.”  She begged.

“I won’t.”  I promised.

“Daryl, I’m going to die, so before I do…You have to tell him, before he dies, before you die.  Glenn, need’s to know how you feel.  Because…”  Tears were running down her face and mine.  “If you don’t, you’ll regret it...”  I wanted to tell her, but I couldn’t.

“I will.”  I promised, it was time for me to stop being afraid to say those three words.

“Daryl, I’ve always……Liked the name………….Henlee.”  With that, Harleen gasped and died in my arms.

I pulled my knife and tears falling down my face, I leaned over and kissed her forehead, whispered how much she meant to me in her ear.  Then took my knife and eased it into the back of her skull.  I didn’t know how long I sat there, hours, minutes, seconds, I have no idea.  I just know that after a while I heard Rick, Maggie and T-Dog calling my name.

I didn’t move, didn’t answer back, I was just numb, that is until.  “Daryl, come on where are you.  Glenn’s in labor.”  That got my attention, I had to be back to my husband and help him through this, be there for him, tell him how I feel.  Like I promised Harleen, I closed her eyes then and stood up.

“I’ll never forget you.”  I promised, before I headed towards Rick’s voice in a hurry.  “Is Glenn safe?”  I asked as I walked out in front of Rick who pointed his gun at me, then pulled back as he realized who it was.

“Jesus Daryl.”  Rick gasped in shock, T-Dog walked over with Maggie as they heard us.

“He’s fine, Hershel and Carol are with him, but he wants you.”  Maggie informed me.

“Where’s Harley?”  T-Dog asked.

I looked over to where I left her body then back at Rick, Maggie and T-Dog sadly as I explained.  “She didn’t make it.”  They looked grief stricken for a moment then composed themselves and nodded, as we headed back towards the house.

“We need to hurry, I hear a herd coming, and it’s a big one.”  I informed them urgently.

“Then we need to leave.”  T-Dog suggested.

“Glenn can’t leave though, not now that he’s in labor.”  Rick informed us.

“Then he won’t, Glenn and I will stay behind everyone else will go ahead.  Remember that neighborhood you marked on the map, go there and wait for us, if we’re not there in a few days go on without us.”  I told them, Rick and T-Dog agreed morosely, Maggie wanted to object but she knew the odds, and in a few days if we don’t join them, it would mean we didn’t make it.

* * *

 

  
Day 28

 

“Glenn, you need to push.”  I told him, even though I knew the walkers would hear and they’d come.  The dresser and door between us and them was not going to last.  The baby would cry, we weren’t going to make it.  But Glenn had to push or I was going to lose both him and the baby, walkers or no and I just couldn’t do that.

“I can’t, Daryl…”  Glenn had tears in his eyes as I looked at him and grabbed his hand.

“Glenn-” I wanted to tell him how I felt, the truth just like Harleen said to.

“What happened with Harley?”  He interrupted, as the dawn’s light entered the window over us.

“She didn’t make it, it wasn’t your fault, or hers.  Glenn listen to me now.”  He nodded as fresh tears fell down his cheeks.  I used my free hand to brush them away.  “No matter what happens here.  I love you.”  I told him, tears in my voice as I finally said it.  He gave a wet smile.  “Now push.”  I commanded as I put my hands back between his legs and he bore down gritting his teeth in pain as he pushed with all his might.

After a minute he laid back to rest, panting from exhaustion.  “Glenn, I can see hair, I need you to push one last time, a big one now.”  I encouraged.  Glenn nodded as he breathed out several times then gripped the sheets and pushed.  “That’s it, that’s it, almost.”  I assured him, and soon a head fell into my palms, I carefully eased the baby out.

I cradled the head with one hand and the body with the other as I looked down, and smiled.  Glenn laid back and smiled weakly at me.  “It’s a girl.”  I told him, I used one of the sterilized scalpels and cut the umbilical cord, she started crying then, loud and proud.  I could hear walkers outside start to react, I didn’t stop her as I went to the changing table grabbing a towel and water battle cleaning her off.

She felt about seven pounds, she was beautiful, with Glenn’s face, the Korean slanted eyes, but they were green like mine.  Her dark brown hair just above her shoulders curling at the end, I was memorizing it all. I wrapped her in one of the blankets and just as I laid her in the basinet, something happened.

“Daryl, Daryl!  I need to push.”  Glenn said urgently.  I ran back and saw another shock of brown hair.

“Push, Glenn.”  I urged, he bore down with a scream of pain.  I ignored the banging on the door from the walkers as I eased a second baby out, smaller, paler.  “It’s a boy.”  I informed Glenn who collapsed again.   Only, this one wasn’t breathing.

“He’s not breathing.”  I said panicked, I cradled him in my arm as I used my free hand to rub his chest trying to get his heart to pump.  “Please, breathe.”  I begged, Glenn started crying, after a couple of minutes there was gasp and he started kicking and wailing, louder then our daughter.

Glenn laughed in relief.  “Now that’s a set of lungs.”  I had to agree.  I once again cut the umbilical cord and repeated the motions I had with our girl moments ago.  As I looked him over he couldn’t be heavier than five pounds, he was so small.

He was mostly bald with just a little fuzz on top, except for a shock of light brown hair right on the top of his head.  His eyes reminded me of Merles, from his baby pictures, back when he’d been innocent.  They were slanted like Glenn’s, but defiantly part of my family.  I eased him, wrapped in a blanket, next to his sister in the bassinet and then set it next to the bed as their cries eased and the walkers seemed to forget we were there as I covered Glenn and laid with him.

Glenn was asleep moments later, I eased my crossbow off as I set it on the windowsill and just laid there watching them, my family.  The four of us, were going to be just fine, I closed my eyes arm wrapped around Glenn, one of Glenn’s own hands over the babies in the basinet as we slept for the rest of the day.

I dreamed of my life, my past, my present, our future.  I knew that Glenn, our twins, this was my story now, not the one before.  That everything I’ve done, everything I will do, will be for them, I was made for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2pU0fyxAjo&feature=youtu.be Here's a video I posted specifically for this chapter, it's in Daryl's POV, I hope you like it. And if you want to make a video for this series or something better then what I did, by all means.


	7. March

**Day 1**

Glenn

 

I laid there on the bed propped up by these nice pillows watching my baby girl.   I was holding her close as she was crying, my son was in the basinet next to the bed also crying, they were hungry.  Daryl had left out the window to get some water, we had some formula from that baby bag Daryl found along the highway a while back, but we needed water in order to prepare it, good water.  All we had was the stale water when I’d been in labor, Daryl left to find purified bottled water.

Daryl was taking a while and the walkers were starting to come back to the door, that’s when I got an idea.  My breasts were a little sore, and swollen, so I wondered if there was a possibility.  I wasn’t exactly dressed, just covered in a blanket.

I raised my daughter to my left nipple, guiding her questing mouth, it didn’t take long for her to latch on and start sucking.  I hissed at the pain from my tender nipple but, then got the strangest sensation as milked flowed from me into her mouth.  I just sat there watching her, you’d think I’d feel ridicules or like a freak, but I didn’t.  She was content to just suckle there, I still couldn’t believe that I gave birth to her, that I carried her and her brother for almost nine months.  I was mystified and so in love with my babies.

She was just finishing up when Daryl came back in the window, he had moved the bed so he had space to get in and out without risking hurting me or the baby.  “Hey, we don’t need that now.”  I informed Daryl who had a bottle of water.

“Oh, why’s that?”  Daryl asked as I set my girl in the basinet, she was now satisfied and peaceful, I picked up my son who was still wailing for food.

“Because, I have breast milk.”  I informed my husband, it was unusual, and I was a bit embarrassed, as I moved our son to my right nipple, and just like his sister he quickly latched on and started to suck, once again I hissed at the sudden sensation.  Daryl just smiled and watched transfixed as he set the water aside and got back on the bed.

Daryl sat against the headboard putting his arm around me holding us close.  “This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”  Daryl said, as he continued to watch us, I smiled at him and relaxed.

“You know, we need to give them names.”  I told him.

“I think I have one for her.”  Daryl informed me pointing to our little girl.  “Before Harleen died, she told me she always liked the name Henlee.”

I smiled at him.  “That’s a pretty name, and I think it fits.  Alright, Henlee it is.  Now for him.”  I looked from Henlee to our son who was still eating his breakfast.  I thought for a moment then looked at Daryl.

“You said last night that he looked like Merle’s baby pictures.  How, does Merle Junior sound?”  I asked.

“Glenn are you sure, I know how you feel about Merle.”  Daryl said, clearly touched by what I’d suggested.

“Yes, though I think everyone will be calling him M.J.”

“Very well, Merle Grimes Dixon Junior.”  Daryl said, wanting to dedicate the middle name to Rick who’d saved both of our lives more than once, I had to agree it was a fitting name.

“And Henlee Harleen Dixon.”  I dedicated our daughter to the woman who named her, and got Daryl to tell me how he truly feels.

“It’s perfect Glenn, I love you, all three of you very much.”  Daryl said as he kissed my forehead, then M.J’s as he was just finishing his breakfast.  Daryl moved to set him in the basinet next to his sister, and helped cover me up, I was exhausted, too tired to stay awake as I cuddled up to my husband and fell asleep, I knew for the moment that we were safe, and Daryl wouldn’t let anything happen to us.

* * *

**Day 3**

Daryl

 

As morning on the third day came, I climbed back through the window, I had to make sure we had transportation and two baby carriers.  Glenn was dressed and just getting his shoes on, his stomach wasn’t quite as big, now that he was no longer pregnant, and the birth canal that had opened up was closing on its own.

“Should I feed them before we go?”  Glenn asked, he was getting pretty good at that.

“Yes, you should also eat.”   I reminded as he moved to pick up M.J, I worried about my son, he’s so small and the risk of brain damage from the lack of oxygen when he’d first came out bothered me.  Henlee was already on her way to being a great big sister, as she kicked and wiggled, and cuddled up to her brother all protective like.  It was very sweet, and if you tell anyone I wrote that I’ll deny it.

I grabbed one of the baby carriers as Glenn stood and helped put it on his back, I adjusted it for his frame and then grabbed Henlee and settled her in his arms and head resting against Glenn’s back.  I then adjusted it again for Henlee’s comfort and security.  “That good?”  I asked Glenn.

“Yeah, it’s perfect, is she safe?”  Glenn asked concerned.

“She is, I found ones with high backs so any walker would have to grab the top of it to get at her and you’ll feel the tug in time to react.”  I knew that Glenn’s reflex speed would stop any walker from getting to Henlee.

M.J was so small that I decided to put him against my chest.  Glenn helped adjust the straps and then picked M.J up and settled him in the carrier, making sure it was up against me safe and secure.  I grabbed my bow, adjusting the strap so it didn’t hit M.J.’s head as I slung it on my back, before heading to the window.

“I’ll go down first babe, and you follow.”

“Babe, I like that, even better than Chineman.”  I turned then and kissed him, I loved Glenn so much.

I moved to the window and saw that we were clear, I eased out, careful of M.J. and headed down, once on the ground I called up to Glenn to head out, I was there in case Henlee slipped, they both made it to the ground safely.  “There’s a truck on the street, my bike’s already secured in the back.”  I noticed that Glenn had the baby bag hooked on his arm, with everything we would need for now.

I had just been concerned getting them out, Glenn had thought of the rest, that just made me love him more, I was no longer afraid of the word, thanks to Harleen.  I decided then to never let another day go by without Glenn knowing how much I love him.

I pulled my cross bow around and started to move from the back of the house, there were walkers along this path that I had already killed on my other trips the last few days, but more always seemed to appear so I wasn’t letting my guard down..  Glenn was right behind me, I could hear Henlee making gurgling baby noises, M.J. seemed to be asleep at the moment so he was quite, I could feel his breath against my chest so I knew he was fine.

As we came to the front several new walkers had arrived that weren’t there last night when I loaded my bike.  They noticed us and headed in our direction, more were coming from behind us.  “Glenn, run.”  I told him, he headed for the truck that was parked on the street in the direction we needed to go with my bike secure in it.  I had already placed two car seats I’d found in the back seats, being one of those trucks with the back doors.  I shot an arrow at the closest walker as I headed after Glenn, who had his knife out.

I turned just as a walker was about to grab at Glenn and Henlee when she started to cry, the walker stilled for a moment, her cry calmed and the walker moved on like her and Glenn didn’t exist.

That’s when it all came together, Glenn never had the camouflage, Henlee did.  M.J. woke then and started crying as well, that’s when the walkers headed towards me also paused and then went in different directions.  It was the weirdest thing, I put my cross bow on my back and put my hand on the carrier and rocked it as I tried to shush him.  We got to the truck, Glenn opened the back, I went behind him and got Henlee out of the carrier and handed her to Glenn, who eased her into the car seat.

I went to the other side and did the same with M.J. buckling them in, I pulled out a small baby blanket from the baby bag that Glenn placed between the car seats and covered M.J’s shaking body.  The walkers were headed back towards us again.

“Glenn, get in.”  I said once Henlee was secured.  He nodded and got into the passenger side.  I closed the door and got in the driver’s side just as a walker tried to grab me, hitting the door instead.  I handed my bow to Glenn who placed it on the floor at his feet.

I started the truck up as we were getting surrounded, once the engine turned I gunned it and headed down the street, towards the rendezvous point where the rest of our group was waiting.

* * *

**Day 4**

Glenn

 

I had just finished changing M.J. from where I had laid him down on the passenger seat on his blanket.  I then swaddled him and cradled him in my arm.  Henlee was in her car seat where I had placed her after having already changed her.  She was sucking on a pacifier from the baby bag.

Daryl had the hood open as the engine was smoking, our reason for being parked on the side of the road in the open, as the sun was starting to set.  “Any luck?”  I asked as I moved to M.J’s car seat as he sucked his thumb, it just brought a smile to my lips seeing our children so content and calm.  They’ve hardly cried at all, only when they need something, though not sure how long that was going to last.

“Nope.”  Daryl said as he stood up and slammed the hood.

“What are we going to do?  If we don’t get there by tomorrow morning they’ll leave without us.”  I reminded him, even though I was pretty sure I didn’t need to.

“You can stay here, while I get us another vehicle, or we can take my bike.”  Daryl suggested.

“With the twins?”  I wasn’t sure that was a good idea.

“Glenn, they’ll be strapped to us, I’ll be going a safe speed limit.  Rick and the others are only a few hours from here, we can be there by nightfall, on the bike.”  Daryl informed me calmly as he put his hands on my arms as I faced him.  “Do you trust me?”  Daryl asked.

“Yes, I trust you with my life.”  I told him, and I do, trust Daryl more than anyone I’ve ever known.

“Then we’re taking the bike.  I would never risk your life or the twins.  I love you too much.”  Daryl kissed me then, I wrapped my arms around him returning the kiss.

We broke it a few minutes later.  Then together we got the bag and the baby carriers M.J. once again against Daryl’s chest and Henlee secure against my back.  Daryl got on his bike, I eased on behind him, my belly still slightly big, but hopefully in the next few weeks that baby fat will go away.  I wrapped my arms around Daryl’s waist as he turned the engine over and headed out.

* * *

Rick

 

We were at a house along a neighborhood we had cleaned out weeks ago, and marked it as a rendezvous point in case we got separated.  I had gotten us here two days ago, they were getting restless and worried.  It’s been four days since we left Daryl and Glenn, in labor no less, surrounded by walkers, with no idea on if they were alive or not.

I was standing at the door watching as the sun was setting, Lori walked up behind me her hand on her round belly.  “We’re leaving tomorrow.”  I informed her, and the rest of the room.  Carl and Beth were on the loveseat in the living room, while Maggie, T-Dog and Hershel were sitting on the couch, Carol was setting out what food we’d found so that we could eat on the coffee table.

Everything went silent after I spoke.  “What about Daryl and Glenn?”  Maggie asked standing.

“If they aren’t here tonight we’re leaving, that’s the plan we made, Daryl and I.  We’re going through with it.”  I said my voice broking no argument as I close the door and head upstairs to one of the bedrooms, I was frustrated, and angry, worried and scared.  I didn’t want to think of Daryl and Glenn as anything but with us alive and healthy with their baby.  Not swarmed by walkers and killed or turned, it was just too painful to think about just like Andrea, Dale, Jacqui, Jim, Sophia, Jimmy, Patricia, Otis, Amy and…Shane.  I didn’t want to add them to our casualty list that was always getting longer.

“Rick, are you going to eat?”  Carol asked from the doorway of the master bedroom as I was putting on the only clean shirt I had left from our last washing excursion.

“I’ll be down in a moment.”  I assured her as I glanced over, she nodded in understanding then went back downstairs.

I was just about to leave the room when I heard an engine, a distinct engine that sounded a lot like Daryl’s bike.  I looked out the window and saw a headlight headed down the street, then it slowed as it parked behind the van.  I turned and rushed down the stairs.  “They’re here.”  I told them, they seemed confused at first and then stood and followed me to the door as I opened it.

We were hoping to see Daryl, Glenn and a baby, well, let’s just say that we were all caught off guard when Daryl, Glenn and two babies greeted us on the front lawn as we had left the house, embracing, laughing and over all relieved to have them back with us, and to see a baby against Glenn’s back, along with a baby again Daryl’s chest, it was a happy surprise.

“Let’s get in the house and settle down, then we’ll tell you all about these two.”  Daryl suggested as everyone had seen and hugged them.  Daryl was right as we moved and herded everyone back into the living room.

Daryl moved their baby girl, I guessed from what she was wearing, which was a pink flower onesie they had found for her, out of the baby carrier on Glenn’s back, then removed said carrier before he sat on the loveseat as Beth and Carl sat on the floor with me and Maggie.

Daryl then moved their baby boy, I guessed from the blue stripped onesie and removed the carrier from his chest setting it aside as he sat next to Glenn.  Lori, Carol and Hershel sat on the couch, T-Dog on the arm of the couch next to Hershel with Carol in the middle and Lori on the other side.

Once we were all seated and we noticed the babies were fast asleep, Daryl and Glenn shared a look before Daryl started.  “So, turns out the camouflage that Glenn has had these last several months, was never him.  It was actually them.”  Daryl said motioning with his head at the sleeping babes.

“Yeah, had no idea I was pregnant with twins until this little guy.”  Glenn motioned to the baby in Daryl’s arms.  “Decided after his sister was born that he was going to make his way out as well.  It was very shocking and rather terrifying I had no idea what was going on, all I could do was push when the urge took over.”  Glenn informed them as Carol moved to get whatever food was left for Daryl and Glenn.

“We had a truck, it broke down on the way here, or we would’ve been here sooner.”  Daryl said as the girl was waking up.

“What are their names?”  Carl asked then.

“Oh, of course, well this little girl in my arms, her name was given but Harleen, we’re calling her Henlee.  We decided to dedicate her to Harleen, so, her full name is.  Henlee Harleen Dixon.”  Glenn explained.

“As for our son, here, Glenn was so sweet, he named him after my brother.  Merle, but we also wanted to dedicate him to the person that has done so much for us, his full name is.  Merle Grimes Dixon Junior.  We’re calling him M.J.”

I felt moved, touched.  “Rick, you’ve saved our lives, and did everything you could to make things right with my brother, it just seemed right.”

“You didn’t have to do that, but I’m very moved that you would.”

M.J. started crying as he woke up.  “Oh, poor baby, he’s probably hungry.”  Glenn said.

“Can I hold Henlee?”  Carl asked, as Daryl was rocking M.J. trying to sooth him.

“Alright, but you need to be sitting on the couch.”  Glenn said, Lori moved so Carl could sit, Glenn stood.

“Hold out your hands.”  Carl extended his arms.  “Now, cradle her head in the crook of your elbow, your hand curved around her body, and the other arm to keep her close.”  Glenn instructed as he placed Henlee in Carl’s arms until it was just right, she was waking as well.  Glenn got her pacifier from the bag and she started sucking on it.

Lori and Rick were close in case Carl’s arms got tired so they could take over.  “Do you have any formula.”  Lori asked.

“Um, actually no.  But we don’t need it.”  Glenn said as he grabbed a baby blanket.  We were watching, and wondering, as he unbuttoned his shirt before taking M.J. from Daryl and placing his baby against his chest.  It was obvious then what he had planned as he covered the baby and his chest with the blanket, Glenn hissed as they baby clearly latched onto his nipple and started eating supper.

“I found out the night after they were born, so, it’s getting easier.”  Glenn explained.

I thought it was weird, though I’ve been thinking that since we found out Glenn got pregnant, since we found out about our mutations.  How they keep manifesting and changing our bodies, our minds.  I’m thankful that so far we haven’t had many problems with the fact that Glenn a man got pregnant and can now breast feed his babies.

But, I keep thinking we’re going to run into people, who won’t be accepting, who will hate them, attack them, try and get rid of them because they, and we are different, no longer normal.  Shane had the most difficulty with it, and that was towards Glenn and the idea of a man being pregnant, thankfully he was only violent towards me though, and not because of mutations or what’s changed us.

So, watching Glenn feed his children, it’s weird, but at the same time beautiful, miraculous, and wonderful.  Daryl was happy, I could see it when he looked over at Glenn and M.J.  The slight twitch of his lips as he gave a small smile, the twinkle in his eye of happiness, I’d never seen Daryl so content as he was with Glenn and the twins.

“You know, when Carl was baby and Lori would nurse him, it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.”  I said, Carl made a disgusted noise, Glenn laughed as he looked at Carl.

“I just, I keep looking at them, and I can’t believe it.  They’re mine, Glenn, the twins, they’re my family, they love me and I…love them.”  Daryl said, we were all shocked, we had never heard Daryl ever say the L word in all the time we had known him.  Especially towards Glenn, so it was pretty surprising, and it made Glenn happy from the way he practically beamed at that.

Henlee spit out the pacifier then as if that was not what she wanted to suck on, and started crying and moving freaking Carl out.  Daryl jumped up to get her.  “I didn’t do anything.”  Carl said thinking he made her cry.

“Carl, she’s just hungry.”  Daryl explained as he took her from Carl’s arms and she partially calmed being in her father’s arms as Daryl sat back down.  M.J. was about done, Glenn placed M.J. at his shoulder and gently patted his back until he burped.  Then they switched, Glenn took Henlee putting her against his other nipple while Daryl wrapped M.J. in his blanket and held him close.

“I have a question.”  Carl said after a few minutes of silence while we ate and watched the babies, Henlee currently hidden by the blanket.

“What is it sweetie?”  Lori asked.

“Well, I was wondering what are the babies going to call you as they grow up, dad and dad, wouldn’t that get confusing?”  Carl asked as he looked between Daryl and Glenn.

“On the way here Glenn and I had a similar conversation before the truck broke down.  We decided that they would call me dad and Glenn, what was the word?”  Daryl asked looking at Glenn.

“Appa, it’s Korean for dad.”  Glenn informed us, we were intrigued, having never heard Glenn speak Korean before, sure it was one word I just didn’t know that Glenn knew any Korean even though that’s where his ancestors are from.   Also the fact that Daryl is so cool with it, shows how far he’s come since I first met him.

“That’s cool.”  Carl said, he liked that.

Beth walked over to Daryl.  “Can I, hold him?”  Beth asked.

“Have you ever held a baby before?”  Daryl asked as he stood.

“Yes, I use to baby sit.”  Beth informed us.  She eased M.J. out of Daryl’s arms cradling him properly as she cooed at him moving to sit on the couch.

Soon Henlee finished eating, Glenn closed his shirt up and then burped Henlee, she settled as Glenn swaddled her.  T-Dog moved to see if he could hold her, Glenn handed her over and man those twins got passed around that night.  I even ended up holding M.J. and Henlee at some point, but then I saw Glenn yawn and the babies were falling asleep.

“Why don’t you two head upstairs to one of the bedrooms and get some rest.  We’ll watch over the twins for you.”  I assured them.

“No, it’s okay we can take them.”  Glenn said, a part of him clearly didn’t want to separate from his babies and that’s understandable.

“Glenn, I promise you, they’ll be okay.”  Lori said.  “You have two women who know how to take care of babies, and Rick is excellent with them.”

“I know, I guess I’m just…”  Glenn looked at Daryl.  “Having some separation anxiety.”

“It’s okay Glenn, it was just a suggestion.”  I told him.

“No, I want to spend time with Daryl, I do.”

“Glenn, being like this, with the twins and the group is enough for me.”  Daryl assured him as he moved to wrap his arms around Glenn and hold him close.

Glenn smiled at Daryl, love shining in his eyes.  Glenn kissed him, Daryl returned it.  Then he turned to me.  “Thank you Rick, we’ll be right upstairs if they need anything.”  Glenn said as he stood taking Daryl’s hand, and starting for the stairs.

“Hang on honey, you head up I’ll be right there.”  Daryl said stopping Glenn, he kissed him then let his hand go.  Glenn nodded and then headed upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

“If anything happens I’ll hear it.”  Daryl informs us, he walks over to where all the bags had been placed near the front door, he grabbed his and Glenn’s before heading upstairs to his husband.

“Well, let me see that little guy.”  Lori requested, I passed M.J. over to her as Carol looks through our bags as she grabs blankets and some soft clothes.  Carol laid them out, then took Henlee from Hershel, and laid her down on the blankets as she was falling asleep.  Lori laid her brother beside her who was already fast asleep.

It was a truly beautiful sight, a peace fell across us that we hadn’t felt in weeks, I hoped it wouldn’t end anytime soon.

* * *

Glenn

 

There was an oil lamp on the nightstand that I lit up, something we had found back in that storage building.  I heard Daryl close the door and set our bags down, as I stood he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.  I laid my head back against his shoulder as he started to kiss my neck.

I turned in his arms, putting my hands on Daryl’s neck and kissing him, and this was no chaste kiss, it was filled with passion and love and a whole lot of tongue, it had to be the deepest kiss we’ve ever shared at that point.  I moaned into it as Daryl pushed me back towards the bed, when my knees hit it, I sat down pulling Daryl with me.

We parted long enough so I could get on the bed, Daryl moved to brace himself on the bed as he leaned over me and we continued to kiss again once I was situated in the middle.  A few minutes later he straddled my waist, I could feel his hard on and I was sure he could feel mine.

He started to unbutton my shirt and take it off, I shifted to get it off of me, then moved to remove his shirt.  We were panting as we stopped kissing again, I looked into his lust filled eyes, mine were probably filled with the same desperation.

Daryl shifted to start undoing my pants and that caused some friction on my erection, I moaned as I arched up at the motion.  Daryl quickly undid my jeans and pulled them along with my underwear down in one fluid movement.  Then pulled them and my shoes off dumping it all on the floor, I was fully erect as the air hit me.  Daryl divested of the rest of his clothes before rejoining me on the bed.

We continued to kiss as he wrapped my arms around him, I moaned into his mouth as he started to ground his erection against my own, my finger nails started to dig into Daryl’s back.  I broke the kiss.  “I need you, in me, now.”  I panted just inches from his lips.

“I don’t have a condom.”  Daryl said, I didn’t care, I moved to wrap my legs around his waist.

“Let’s risk it.”  I said, Daryl smirked and then kissed me again before pulling away to suck two fingers into his mouth, I bit my lip as I watched him, so turned on by this slow erotic display.

Daryl then took his saliva covered fingers and moved between my legs, I opened them further so he had easier access.  I arched up and moaned as Daryl’s index finger breached me.  Daryl licked his lips, as he watched me, watch him.

“You, are such a turn on.”  Daryl said as he bent down while he added his second finger and started to fuck me and stretch me, I moaned again, and then bit back a scream of pleasure as Daryl wrapped his mouth around my cock.

He started to lick and suck as I tossed my head back and forth as I thrust up which only made Daryl’s fingers slide in further, it felt so good.

I started to feel my impending orgasm build, I pushed on Daryl’s shoulders.  He backed up quickly.  “You okay?”  Daryl asked concerned.

“Yes, I just don’t want to cum without you in me.”  I told him.

Daryl smiled and kissed me again.  “I love you.”  Daryl said as he moved away, then spit into his free hand and coated his cock, before removing his fingers.  He put his arms under my knees pulling me closer to him, I wrapped my legs around Daryl’s waist again as he started to push inside.  I gasped as I dug my nails into his back once more trying not to make too much noise.

Once Daryl was fully inserted I relaxed and laid back, Daryl was allowing me to adjust to his girth.  After a couple of minutes he started moving inside me, I grabbed the sheets as I moaned, I bit back a cry of pleasure as Daryl nailed my prostate on the third thrust.  Soon it became a hard, fast and frantic meeting of hips as I pushed back while Daryl thrust upwards, moans and cries and sounds of pleasure from both of us.

Then before long we both came at almost the exact same time.  It had been a while and it felt wonderful as Daryl finished and pulled out of me lying next on the bed pulling me against his chest.  We were both panting, and shaking with the aftershocks.

“That was, great.”  I said with a big goofy smile on my face.

“Yeah, defiantly one of our best yet.”  Daryl said, then kissed me.  That’s when I heard crying downstairs.

“Oh, I better-” I started to get up when Daryl stopped me.

“Just wait, we’re not alone and if they haven’t calmed in five minutes we’ll go down.”  Daryl said, I was anxious as I heard my babies cry, but soon it stopped.

“They probably just needed a diaper change.”  Daryl explained, he was right of course.

It was another ten minutes before we moved to clean up and get dressed, before heading downstairs, Beth, Maggie, Carol and Hershel had turned in for the night, I could see Maggie sleeping next to the twins on the makeshift pallet they’d made for them on the floor.  She had one hand on M.J’s tummy, it was so cute.  Lori and Carl went upstairs then to get ready for bed.

T-Dog and Rick were awake and waiting for us.  “We need to decide where to head to next.”  Rick informed Daryl, who joined them at the table where the map was spread out.  I went to my babies and laid down next to Henlee mimicking Maggie placing my hand on my daughter’s tummy and closing my eyes, soon I was asleep with the rest.

* * *

Daryl

 

I stood between T-Dog and Rick at the kitchen table, I heard Glenn’s breathing even out as he fell asleep, I looked at him quickly and smiled.  Then turned back to the map we’d been using to plot our course.

“Alright, we need to head back to our truck, we left some things there.”  I informed Rick.

“We can do that first thing tomorrow, I think we need to head to this neighborhood, it’s the last one in this section.”  Rick said as he pointed to it.

“It’ll take a week maybe longer to get there with all the houses we haven’t checked out between here and there.”  T-Dog informed us.

“Well, sounds like a plan to me.”  Rick said.  We all agreed, then folded up the map and I went to Glenn, I laid down behind him, put my arms around him, as T-Dog went to his pallet and Rick joined the rest of his family upstairs for the night.

* * *

 

**Day 9**

Andrea

 

I was sitting on a log, the walkers chained to a tree, the sun was starting to go down, Michonne was looking for our dinner.  I had just finished starting a fire so we could cook, then I heard a scream, I stood and ran towards the sound with my knife at the ready.

I came into a clearing and saw three walkers on this woman they were biting into as she was fighting with them.  I rushed taking out the first one that noticed me and started towards me, the other two started to get up then as well, because the woman they had been feasting on was dead.

I stabbed one as it grabbed at me but missed its head hitting its cheek, I yanked it out just as the second one bit by arm trying to hold the first one back.   I screamed out in pain and then thrust my blade into the first ones forehead, kicking it back before a Katana entered the seconds, it released me collapsing on the ground, I looked at Michonne relieved, but she looked pissed.

Michonne turned and took care of the dead woman on the ground before she woke up.  “Michonne.”  I said as I held my hand over my bleeding wound.

“You can’t keep doing this.”  She ground out as she headed back to camp, I followed.  “How many more times are you going to get bit, how many?”  Michonne asked as she spun around to face me.

“I didn’t mean to get bit.”  I told her.

“NO!  But you sure has hell love putting yourself in danger.  What if they tore you apart, you can still die.”  Michonne yelled at me, and I knew why she was angry, she was worried.

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to be more careful.”  I assured her.

Michonne sat on the log I had vacated moments before and grabbed my pack digging out what first aid we had left.  She motioned for me to sit next to her so I did.  She took my arm, more gentle then her body langue was giving off at the moment.  “You need to stop testing yourself.”

“I’m not-” I paused and realized she was right as she gave me a look that made me think over my next statement.  She was wiping the blood off using what antiseptic we had before starting to wrap my arm with a white bandage.  “You’re right, I have been testing it, its just-it’s not fair.”  I said exasperated.

Michonne looked confused at that.  “What do you mean?”  She asked as she tapped off the bandage to hold.

“Why do I get to live when my sister didn’t?”  I looked at the ground.

“Andrea, this is a gift, but it may not last forever, and you can still die if they tear into you.  Don’t throw your life away, and don’t let anyone know about this.  There’s no telling what they’ll do when they find out you’re immune to the bite.”  Michonne looked into my eyes and sighed.  “You’re already starting to get sick.  Come on, there’s a pharmacy I saw not far from here, it’s about a two days walk.”

Michonne stood and got me to my feet.  She was right, I was feeling hot, while it doesn’t kill me, it still hits me like a bad flu virus, antibiotics and other medications make it easier to handle.  She unchained her walkers and we got started for that town.  I had no idea that we were about to head into a situation that could get us both killed, finding a stranger I thought was dead, meeting a man I thought was great only to find out he was much worse than anything we had ever experienced yet.

Towards a place that would haunt my nightmares for months possibly even years to come…Woodberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Season three takes place two days after this chapter, I hope you have enjoyed this part of the series and are looking forward to the next, with the twins having been born, Andrea's immunity and her relationship with Michonne expect things to be a little different next season.


End file.
